Love Behind Bars
by Sexyluv07
Summary: Spencer is accused of killing her father and is sent to jail where she meets Ashley.
1. Paula Sucks

-1South of Nowhere - Love behind bars

This is about Spencer Carlin whom is framed and is sent to prison where she meets Ashley Davies.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters although I would like to own Gabby but what can you do.

Chapter 1

I sat there waiting on what was to be decided of my future.

"Jury what is the verdict on case 4095 Spencer Carlin vs. Paula Carlin." A short woman with brown hair stood up with piece of paper in her hand. "We the jury find Spencer Carlin guilty for the 1st degree murder of Arthur Carlin." I stand up.

"No, that's not true. Why would I kill my dad? I loved him." I yelled. "It was her." I say pointing to my stepmother. "That bitch framed me."

"Now you sit down right now Ms. Carlin!" The judge yelled. I hastily sat back down. Looking over at Paula I saw a slight smile on her face. The judge cleared his throat.

"Spencer is sentenced to 6 years in prison without parole." He banged the gavel, "Next case." The police started walking toward me.

"No!" I shouted. "I didn't do it. I was framed." Tears start forming in her eyes. "I didn't do it!" I screamed once more. The police grabbed my arms and put the cuffs on my wrist. I took one last look at my stepmother then put my head down as I was being led to the prison. I silently vowed Paula would get what's coming to her.

The car stopped and I looked out the window at the building. It looked like a huge castle. It was dark and gray with barb wire all around it. I could have sworn I saw lightning and heard some sinister music in the background. The police opened the door.

"Look around Carlin. It's gonna be a long time before you see the outside of these gates again."

I rolled my eyes."Just take me in there already." I say.

The police officer laughed. "As you wish." I stepped inside the building and looked around. It was even dinkier then the outside. It smelled of cleaning sprays and shit. I went through about five different security guards before we turned down the hallway and went into this little brown door.

"Spencer Carlin is here for her photographs." The little man scurried to his camera. "Ok Carlin don't do anything stupid", he said as he slipped off the cuffs.

"Ok missy I need u to hold this card and go stand right over there." I grabbed the card and stood in front of the lines. "Could you face me please and put the card right under your chin?" He asked. "Now turn to the side and hold the card up right by your ear. Thank you that is all."

The officer walked up to me. "Now let's get you some jailbait clothes so you can look just like your fellow inmates." I let him slip the cuffs on me and we walked farther down the hall to another brown door. He took me in and released me of my cuffs.

"Now don't think I do this for everyone that comes in. I am a great judge of character and you don't seem like the type to murder someone, especially her own father. But hey what do I know."

I just stared at him a smiled a little. At least someone believes me I thought.

"Hey Charlie, we need some clothes."

"Got it right here Aiden. Carlin comma Spencer." Adien handed me my clothes and pointed to a small bathroom in the corner of the room. I quickly changed into my clothes almost breaking down with all the emotions I have been holding inside. I step out of the room and hold out my arms so Adien can cuff me again. We walk out and finally reach the last door which happens to be metal. He pulled out his card and put it end the slot. The door opened slowly. What I saw was nothing I ever expected. Looking down the corridor and saw that there were ten cells on each side. Each cell had a toilet, sink and I bunk bed. Girls left and right were hootin and hollerin.

"Hey sexy girl, want to be in my cell?"

"Look here blondie I could fuck you senseless."

"I'd rape you if I wasn't in here."

I was getting scared. I tried to stay close to the middle of the walkway.

"Alright Carlin your cell is right here." Aiden pointed.

I looked in and there was no one in there. Thank God.

"Don't worry your cell mate will be here shortly. She's being transferred from the Women's Correctional Facility in L.A."

"What!" I yelped. "Isn't that the worse one?"

He smiled "Yes it is."

"You're gonna leave me in here with some psycho killer?" I asked.

He chuckled. "No more then you are."

"I thought u believed I didn't do it?"

"Like I said, what do I know? "Then he walked away.

I am sitting here on the bunk feeling so alone. I want to scream and shout but I know I can't. I know I can't let them see how weak I really am. So I lay there on the bottom bunk crying, keeping my whimpers low and unheard. I cry for minutes, hours, just waiting for this bad dream to end.


	2. Meeting Chelsea

I just want to thank everybody who reviewed. I literally jumped for joy. I'm sorry about my non use of quotation marks. I reviewed the second chapter and hopefully I did better.

Disclaimer: I'm still broke as hell so I don't own any of the characters…………..Right Now.

I wake up to someone banging on my cell. I hear Aiden talking to me.

"Carlin get your ass up it's time for chores."

I silently get up slipping my shoes on. As I wait for the guard to let me out I realize it's still dark outside. Aiden takes out the key and unlocks the door.

"Alright Carlin you will be assigned to kitchen duty." He says holding a clipboard. "Don't do something stupid and poison our food." He said chuckling.

"Dumbass" I say in a low voice.

I get in line with the rest of the girls and we head out of the corridor. The guards split us up into groups to take us to our chores. They patted us down again to make sure we didn't have any lethal substances hidden anywhere. They handed us our hair nets, gloves, and aprons.

"Alright girls pick a dish and start slapping that shit on trays."

The guards leave to go inside of the cafeteria.

"For once I'm glad to be on the other side of the food." I say to myself.

"It's not that bad" I hear someone say.

I look to the voice and see a black girl putting rice on one of the trays.

"How do you get use to this?" I say pointing to the green stuff I had to serve.

"Well after being here for five years, and this being the only food in here, you kind of have to make it work." She says chuckling.

"What are you in for?" I ask.

"Stabbing my boyfriend Sean. Well my ex. He raped my daughter."

"I'm sorry." I say looking at her.

"Hey, that asshole deserved every stab he got. Now my little girl is living a peaceful life with her grandmother until I get out."

"I'm glad I say. I was framed for killing my father."

"Let me guess. He's rich right?"

I nod my head.

"Do you have a stepmother?"

I nod my head again.

"Say no more. My guess is you had a heaping amount of inheritance money and she wanted it all to herself."

"It's like you read my mind."

She laughs. "I'm sorry my name is Chelsea."

"Spencer." I reply.

"Listen you're gonna need to get with a group soon if you want to come out of this hell hole sane and alive. You look kind of soft but I like you so we'll deal. Plus I'm the group leader and I can do shit like that. Just look for me during dinner time and I'll introduce you to my girls."

"Thank you" I say.

"Hey no need to get sentimental"

"Alright ladies lunch time is over. It's time to get back to your cells." One of the guards yelled.

I don't think I'll ever be able to eat I think to myself as I'm walking back to my cell. I'm about to go in when I notice someone sitting on my bed.

"Who are you?"


	3. Beautifully Crazy

I am so glad about the reviews. You just don't know. I'm still in shock cuz this is my first story on here.

Disclaimer: Blah Blah don't own anything Blah Blah

Chapter 3

She turned her head and looked at me, brown eyes meeting blue. We stared at each other maybe for a couple of seconds but it seemed like hours. I saw her mouth moving, she was speaking.

" I'm your fucking cellmate. Who the fuck are you?"

Her voice, it was kinda scratchy and very husky but at the same time so clear. Underneath all the cussing it sounded pleasant.

"Um..um." I stuttured.

"Um um um" She mocked. "Gonna finish that sentence any time soon?"

"Spencer." I blurted out. She looked at me one more time her eyes scanning over my body then went back to her nails. I walked in slowly.

"You know you're kind of sitting on my bed." She turned to me quickly a fierce look in her eyes.

"This is your fucking bed?" I could literally see the steam coming from her ears.

"Hey" I said walking forward. I slightly touched her arm. I felt a little shock but quickly dismissed it. "You can have it."

She was still staring at my hand on her arm. She looked at me all the anger drained from her face. The expression on her face made my heart hurt. She looked so scared. I quickly pulled my hand away and walked to the bed ladder climbing up to the top bunk. I watched her stand there in disbelief. It was as if she witnessed something she couldn't believe. I wonder what it was. After a minute or so she turned around and lay back on the bed. For a while we just lay there in silence and I planed on keeping it that way but I was curious to know her story.

"So what are you in for?" I asked.

I don't hear anything so I turn toward the ladder ready to look down and at her and there she was. Her face not even an inch from mine. I suddenly find it heard to breathe. Not because I realize how beautiful she is but because her hand is around my neck.

"Look here blue eyes, I'm not here to be your friend. I've done a lot of bad shit that I'm sure you've heard of so I know you don't want to get on my bad side."

I nod, my hands grasping at her hand. She quickly takes her hand off my neck as if remembering something. I take in as much air as I could. I catch her eye for a second and thought I saw a little remorse but it was quickly covered up.

"Don't talk to me, don't look at me, just act like I'm not even here. If you ever touch me again I'll fucking kill you." She climbed down the ladder and lay back in her bed. What the fuck was that I thin? Ok won't go near her ever again. I close my eyes and sleep until dinner time.


	4. Cell Block Tango

-1Hi guys. Sorry I took so long to update I kinda got bored with it. Don't worry I will finish the whole thing. I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own squat except that stupid Indian name I came up with. Lol. Plus the tattoo.

Chapter 4: Cell Block Tango

As I was laying there replaying what the hell just happened the intercom came on and told us it was dinner time. The cells opened automatically and I stepped out walking towards the cafeteria with the other ladies. I looked behind me to see where my cellmate had gone. She was a little ways behind me looking dead at me with a fierce look in her eye. I quickly turned around.

When I got to the cafeteria I stepped in line and put the goop they call food on my tray. After I finished I looked around for Chelsea. I saw her in the bacl corner with three other girls. Walking toward the table I noticed that Ashley was sitting at a table by herself. I contemplated going over there but then I remembered I wanted to live so I went the rest of the way to the other table.

"Hey girl! I was wondering when u were gonna show up. Move!" She told the girl sitting by her. "U can sit by me."

"Thanks" I said sheepishly.

I sat down and noticed that all the girls were staring at me. I quickly avoided eye contact.

"This who we're letting in our group Chelsea? She's nothing. I bet she hasn't done a bad thing a day in her life."

I looked at her like well how did I get in here? Cuz I thought I needed a vacation?

She saw my glare. "Please chica, Chelsea told us your story already."

Damn it! I scolded myself.

" Look Madison for some reason she's different. I'd like to take her under my wing. Now Spencer let me introduce you to my crew. Right here we have the lovely Madison." She pointed at the girl that had spoken before.

I really looked at her this time. She is Hispanic, has brunette hair, and is very pretty. Madison caught me staring and sneered at me. I quickly looked to the next girl.

"Madison tell her your story." Chelsea commanded.

"Well first off it was not my fault."

"It never is." One of the other girls commented.

Madison rolled her eyes. "Anyways I was on one of my more important runs. This client of mine, whom is one of my very best customers, was in need of medicine if you know what I mean. So I go to our meeting place but the bitch isn't there. Here I am standing in a alley looking stupid, plus I'm covered in cocaine. So I'm pulling out my cell phone to call this lady when a cop decides to ride toward me and by then it's too late to hide. The car stops in front of me and rolls down the window. Good evening officer I say politely."

"Isn't it a little late for you to be walking out here?"

"Well officer I've seemed to have lost my dog and I can't find her anywhere."

"Oh well that's too bad Ma'am. What kind of dog is it?"

"I bend down to show him the height of my fake dog when one of the bags fall out of my pocket. I look at him to see if he noticed it and he's staring right at it. I slowly back away and…..

"The bitch starts running!" Chelsea said cracking up.

"I was not about to go back to jail!" Madison yells. "Needless to say the pig caught me and here I am." I stare at here trying not to laugh but failing miserably.

Ok. This is my girl Kyla" Chelsea introduced. I looked at her and she was very pretty also. She has bronze skin and long brunette hair.

"Tell her what you did." Says Chelsea.

"My dad was a real hot head so he would get mad about anything and everything and take it out on me. One day he beat me so bad i was in critical condition and had to stay in the hospital for a month. My mom just stood there and watched this go on for years never saying a word. So It was about two weeks after I got out the hospital. My dad was watching televison and I decided I would not get beat ever again so I took it upon myself to teach him a lesson. I took the gun from his top drawer and shot him three times. I was in so much rage I shot my bitch of a mother too. I was so proud of my work I was still standing there when the police showed up. They looked around and arrested me on the spot. I guess one of the neighbors heard the gun shots and called them but I didn't care the police could do whatever they wanted to me."

I stared at her shock evident in my face. The next girl that spoke up was Carmen. I stared at her and she was beautiful, in fact all of them were beautiful. I'll have to ask Chelsea about that. Oh crap she's talking I think focusing on her.

"I was in a gang and we went around reeking havoc everywhere like any other gang. We robbed stores, stole cars, and jumped random people. Well we were robbing a store when our lookout got distracted by this girl walking past him. The dumb ass didn't notice the cops coming toward us. We heard the sirens but by then it was too late. Turns out the clerk pushed a silent alarm. My brother and I tried to run out the back door but they got us both." She showed me a tattoo on her wrist. "This is our symbol." It was an eye with a teardrop.

"What does it stand for" I asked.

"It stands for my tribe. The Mekekos. I'm part Indian, actually the whole gang was." She laughed.

"Oh" I said. "Very interesting."

"So", Chelsea started. "This in my crew. What do u think?" I looked around.

"Um I noticed that all of you are very pretty I said blushing. In fact the you are the prettiest girls in here." Except for her I thought as I quickly looked at the lonely girl." "What's that about.?"

Chelsea smiled "I'm glad u asked. In a place like this you have to find a group quick. So I noticed a lot of the girls getting roughed up because of there looks. Girls were just raping us they thought we didn't know how to stick up for ourselves. So I noticed Madison first and told her about my gang idea. At first she didn't want anything to do with it, but by the next day she came to me all bruised up and ready to join.

"Yea." Madison spoke up. "One of the girls tried to rape me. I was in the shower when noticed this one girl looking at me and she wasn't shy about it either. I turn around to avoid eye contact and when I turn back around she's standing right behind me.

"I think you need to click up and I know the way to do it."

"She started punching me and kicking me. The other girls just stood there and watched it happen. Then she started running her hand up my thigh, I was too out of it to do anything. Just then the guard came in to check on us and saw what was going on. The first thing on my mind was to find Chelsea."

"After the incident we hooked up and looked for more people to recruit. We saw these two and thought they were perfect. We had a couple of other girls but we won't go there."

"We've been together for about two years and we've gained the reputation of being the baddest bitches in this joint. You're lucky you are with us. I smiled at Chelsea.

"Thank you", I said.

"No problem she says. I saw a lot of me in you."

"I had one more question. I looked to my cell mate ,still sitting by herself looking down at her food. Who is she?"


	5. Secrets of a Mobster's Daughter

Ello Everybody. Here's my next chapter and I'm gonna try to update consistently. I hope u guys like it.

Disclaimer: I own Spencer. Sike!! I wonder what they would've done if I was for real. I'm kinda scared to find out.

Chapter 5: Secrets of a Mobster's Daughter

Chelsea looked to where I was pointing. Her eyes widened and she turned to me quickly.

"Her?", she asked in disbelief. I nodded my head. "That's Ashley Davies."

I tried to remember where I had heard that name before. 'Davies, Davies' I repeated in my head. In the blink of an eye it occurred to me where I had heard that name.

"Davies as in the roughest mafia in the US?" They all nodded their heads. "Holy shit! Her dad has been behind thousands of deaths, bombings, drugs, AND human trafficking" I exclaimed. "He does it all. What did she do to get caught?"

"She was handling some of her fathers business when the man she was dealing with turned out to be a cop. When she found out that piece of information she beat the shit out of him which landed her a harsher punishment, plus she started shooting at them.

"Wow!" I gasped.

"I heard that she'll get all the charges dropped and her record expunged if she tells the police where her father is." Kyla whispered.

"Why wont she do it?" I asked.

"Well she's kind of in a bind. If she tells the police where her father is she'll get out of jail but she'll surely die. Her father's crew will kill her and it won't be quick if you know what I mean. If she doesn't tell where her father is she's stuck in her for life. There family doesn't take lightly to traitors." Carman said.

"Wow" I breathed "I commend her for her loyalty. It makes her more appealing." I say whispering that last word. As I look at her I notice how beautiful she really is. The way her hair is so curly and frames her face just the right way and the face she was making as she was staring down at her food. It looks like she's thinking real hard about something. 'I wonder what it is.' For a brief second she looked up as if she felt eyes on her. We locked eyes for a second and I quickly looked down blushing. When I looked around my table I noticed that they were all staring at me again. 'What the hell is this? Stare at Spencer day.'

"What?" I asked.

"You were staring pretty damn hard chica." Madison exclaimed.

"No I wasn't?"

"Riiiight. Well u got a little drool on your face." I quickly wiped my mouth feeling the heat rise in my face. They all laughed.

"U got it bad." Chelsea chuckled. I looked at Ashley again and got the craziest idea in my head. "Hey guys I think I'm gonna go sit with her."

"Oh no no no no no. That is suicide." Chelsea tried.

"Come on. I stay with her. If she hasn't killed me yet ……" I trailed off as I remembered our little incident earlier. 'O well.' I got up and picked up my tray. Every step toward her table felt heavier and heavier. My heart was racing so much. 'I think I'm gonna faint.' I reach her table and she's staring at me hard. 'If looks could kill.' I thought. "Hey Ashley." I say nervously. She continues to stare. "I figured since we are cell mates I thought we should get to know each other." I looked at her face and her eyes were dark with anger. 'So pretty. Ok off subject, lets try a different approach.'

"Look Ashley, obviously I know who you are and I'm not gonna judge you." I looked up at her. She seemed to be less angry than before. I continued. "I just wanted to say that I think that it's great what you're doing for your father." I leaned into her and looked her straight in her eyes. "I think family is very important and I loved my father very much." Her angry stare was no longer there instead it was blank. "He died. I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you whenever you need me." I looked at her one more time and noticed something different. I almost didn't notice if I hadn't been looking hard trying to see a reaction. It was sympathy. I smiled at her and got up. As I was leaving I bumped into someone accidentally spilling my food on them. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to." I looked up to see this huge black girl staring down at me.

"I don't care how fucking sorry you are."

I just stared at her so scared. I looked over at my friends.

"Don't try to help her Chelsea It's too late." There table was already surrounded by what I'm assuming is her gang. "Looks like I need to teach you some manners newbie." She pulled out a knife. 'O crap. I'm gonna die on my second day here. How fucked up is that.' She raised the knife. I closed my eyes and thought about all the things I never got to do. 'I'll never go to college, get married, have children, kill Paula. NO SEX!! NO SEX WITH ASHLEY!! As I was thinking I noticed that I should've already gotten stabbed. I slowly open one of my eyes and gasp. Her hand seemed to be stick mid air. I looked to see a small hand grasping her arm. It was none other than Ashley Davies. Then all went black.


	6. A Series of Events

Sorry that I haven't kept to my word but I've been trying write the chapter after this and it has completely stomped me. It's Ashley's POV. So I'm posting this one and don't be mad if a new chapter isn't up soon after this one. I'm trying to perfect it for you guys (excluding grammar mistakes cuz that's just inevitable) but here's this chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah Blah nothing

Chapter 6: A Series of Events

I slowly start to hear voices in the background. Gradually opening my eyes I see Ashley standing above me with the girl pushed into a pole with Ashley's hand around her throat. 'What is with this girl and choking?' I ask myself. I look and see that she's talking so I try to focus on what she's saying.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on her or I will end you." I see the girl nodding her head violently. "That goes for anyone else is that clear?" 'Awwww she's standing up for me.' Ashley continues. "If anyone is gonna kill Spencer it's gonna be me. Comprende?"

'I take that back sweet is not the word I'm looking for. Psycho. Yep. Definitely. Psycho works.' I think I've been on the ground long enough so I slowly start to stand up. 'Man where are the guards when you need them. It's like they disappear during the important parts.' I look to the doorway and see them start to come in.

"Dinnertime is over ladies back to your cells." One of the guards yell.

I quickly look to Ashley but she has already let the girl go and is walking toward the door. Ashley I start to call but before I can get her name out I'm bombarded by Chelsea's crew.

"Yo Spencer you ok?" Carmen ask.

"Yea I'm fine. Thanks to Ashley." I respond.

"If I ever get that bitch alone she won't come out alive. Nobody messes with my own." Chelsea tells me angrily.

"Well I'm glad I have so many people looking out for me. Including Ashley."

"Yea girl I don't know how you pulled that one but good for you." Madison tells me.

I'm almost to my cell and I'm a little anxious about seeing Ashley. "Alright guys I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Yea bye." They said.

I walk into my cell to see Ashley doing pushups on the floor. I walk over to sit on the bottom bunk. "Ashley." I speak. She ignores me and keeps doing pushups. 'God I wish I was laying under her.' I think staring at her. I quickly shake that thought. "Ashley thank you so much for earlier. You saved my life." Still ignoring me she starts doing sit ups. "I am in debt to you and if there is anything I can do please let me know." She stops doing sit ups and looks up at my face.

"Move." She says staring at me.

I just sit there dumbfounded like I always am whenever she decides to bless me with her voice. I finally snap out of my trance and look around. Oh right I'm on her bed. I quickly stand up and she breaks her stare. "Sorry I mutter."

"Lights out in ten seconds." I hear over the intercom.

I climb up to my top bunk and plop down on the bed. The lights go out above me and only the moonlight illuminates room. "Goodnight Ashley." I say then drift off to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up ladies!" Aiden yells.

"Omg! Why do they insist on waking us up at this ungodly hour. I look outside and it's still dark. Ahh!! I scream into my pillow. "Mother fucker! Damn! shit!" I scream for about a minute. Then open up my eyes and sit up. The light shines into my eyes and I squint. 'Alright I feel better. Oh wait I'm still here alright happy feeling gone away.'

"Feel better?"

I snap my head down to see Ashley staring up at me. Her voice is like an angel even when she first wakes up. It's literally rendered me speechless. I nod my head. She looks away and stands near the door waiting to be let out.

"Alright girls." A guard says opening up the door. I look at his name tag and see that his name is Cameron. "Carlin you're assigned to wash and steam clothes and Davies you go to the kitchen."

"No! I'm not doing shit." Ashley snarls.

Cameron sighs. "Look Davies I'm not afraid of you so I suggest you **Shut the hell up and get to the kitchen!!** Cameron yells. I look at Ashley who is seething. She is opening and closing her hands trying to convince herself not to hit this man."You know what Davies?" Cameron leans into Ashley's face. "You don't even have to tell us where your deadbeat dad is we're hot on his trail and when we find him we have a nice little chair in the back full of thousands of volts just for him." Cameron smiles. Ashley doesn't hesitate anymore to punch him and kick and punch and kick him before she is pulled off by another guard and led down the hall.

"What happened here?" Aiden ask looking at me.

"He made some horrible comments about her father." I tell him. Aiden starts to smile. "You know, I never did like him. Don't worry I'll take of your friend so she doesn't get into too much trouble" He winks and walks away.

In amazement I watch Aiden until he exit's the hall. Then I walk out hoping that Ashley will be ok.

* * *

I open the door and take a step onto the grass. All the chores are done and we have free time. I take a deep breath. "Ahh the sweet smell of fresh air. Oh how I've missed thee." I say to myself. 'I wonder where Chelsea is I think.' "Umph!!" I see the ground come up to me fast.

"Move punk!"

It was the one of the girls I saw holding Chelsea back in the cafeteria yesterday. "I don't care who's got your back you better stay the hell out of my way." She says walking away.

"Great." I mutter standing up and brushing my clothes off. "Another enemy." I look around for Chelsea but spot Ashley sitting by herself on a picnic table. I stand there shuffling my feet. 'Should I go find Chelsea or probably get my head bitten off by Ashley?' I look toward Ashley and just then the sun hits her the right way and she looks gorgeous. "Like and angel from above." I whisper. 'Damn it' I think as I walk toward Ashley. She doesn't see me come up to her so I lightly touch her arm. She quickly grabs my arm and turns around to see who it is. Once she sees who I am she pulls her hand back like my arm is a hot stove. 'This is the second time she's done that.' I stupidly feel my arm. 'No it's not hot at all.' I look up at her face and that cold stare is back. 'Man does she ever get tired of staring at me like that?' "Hey Ashley." I say plopping down on the other side of the picnic table. I see a light bruise on her pretty face. "What did they do to you?" I reach out to touch her face but pull back. 'I thought Aiden was gonna help her out. Maybe he did.'

"Look Ashley that guard was way out of line when he talked about your father. I guess because he's out there and we're in here he thinks he has supremacy over us but he doesn't. Well technically he does but he doesn't have the right. I mean he doesn't even know your dad and maybe underneath all the murders he's a great guy…" I trail of sighing. 'I suck at trying to make people feel better. Why can't I stop rambling? Even I know I sound stupid.' I look up at Ashley and she looks like she's in a daze. She has littlest smirk on her face. 'She's so adorable.' "Ashley. Ashley!" I say waving my hand in front of her face. She jumps up from her seat. "Are you ok?" I ask standing. She looks so scared. I have never seen this side of her.

"Stay away from me." She sneers then quickly walks away. I stand there shocked. The more emotions she shows me the more intrigued I become. This is so new to me. I've never felt this way for another girl. For anyone. Especially a convict.

"What are you doing to me Ashley Davies?" I ask myself before going to find Chelsea and her crew.


	7. Ashley's POV

It's so cool to have one of my favorite authors review my story and like it. Shout out to Cyberauthor!! You Rock!! Alright everyone here's Ashley's POV like I promised. I wrote it then completely changed it. I hope you like it. I noticed I never gave any ages so Spencer and Ashley are both 18. The other girls are around that age. While you're reading you can pick for yourself.

Chapter 7: Ashley's POV

Two guards pull me away from kicking that bastard Cameron. I'm so angry I can't even see straight. How dare that dick wad talk that way about my father. It's a good thing I know how smart my father is. He would never get caught himself. All my life he's always gotten out of the worst situations. It was ridicules. As I'm being dragged away I look behind me and see Spencer talking to one of the guards. I guess she's explaining what happened. I hope she doesn't leave out anything. I meant every kick and punch I landed on that ass wipe.

The guards drag me to this room with no mirrors. Oh crap! This is probably where they do all of their dirty work. They roughly throw me on a metal chair and handcuff both my hands behind my back. I see them stand across the room and talk amongst themselves. I wonder what they're going do to me? I see the guard that was talking to Spencer walk in with a look of hatred in his eyes.

"So Aiden are we gonna do the usual? I'm sure Cameron will want to get in on this." One of the guards says playing with his zipper.

I'm confused as to what they're talking about when it suddenly clicks. My eyes widen. Oh no. I flashback to when one of my dads' men was trying to rape me. He was holding me down, smiling triumphantly about to penetrate me, when my dad walked in just in time and shot him in the head. Needless to say I was terrified after that. I had repressed that memory but their talk had quickly brought it to the surface. I see Aiden walk over to me and graze his hand across my face before he backhanding me. Hard. My eyes water but I don't cry out. I can feel the left side of my face warming up quickly and I begin to taste blood on my lips. I spit it out.

"No boys. I've got this one. I'll teach her what happens when she messes with one of us."

" But Sir." one of the guards argues.

"No!" Aiden says sharply. "Now leave." I watch them walk out the room. Aiden looks at me. "You ok Davies? I had to make it look real."

"Make what look real, you sick bastard?"

Davies you do know what they were going to do to you right? I just saved your ass. Compliments of Spencer Carlin." I look up at him surprised. "I told her you wouldn't get the worst of it and I kept my word."

"Why would you care what she wants?"

"Because unlike you I know she's innocent."

"Still doesn't change the fact that if it wasn't me it would be some other girl."

"I don't participate in that. Never have."

"But you let it happen!" I snarl. "That's just as worse as you doing it yourself."

"We don't let it happen to just anyone. Just the worst cases. For instance people beating down guards. You better be happy I never liked him."

"It's still wrong!" I yell.

He looks guilty for a second then grabs a handkerchief from his pocket.

"Here let me wipe the blood from your face. I snap my head back.

Don't you touch me. You deserve to feel guilty." He looks taken back. Then his face returns cold. He pulls out a knife and walks toward me. I lean back, not that I could go anywhere. He starts cutting pieces of clothes of me and fraying some of my button holes. As if he could read my mind he begins to speak.

"I have to make it look like you put up a little fight. Now you do this right they won't know a thing. You don't have to scream because this room is soundproof." I roll my eyes. "I need you to look broken." I give him a face. "Perfect." He says. He opens the door and the other guards come in.

"Jeez Aiden. What did you do to her?"

He gives them a cocky smile. "I like it rough." I almost gag when I hear him say that. "Alright get her some new clothes and take her outside with the rest of the girls and don't worry boys she knows not to tell anyone." He grabs my chin roughly. "Right Ms. Davies?" I nod. "Good. Now take her away."

* * *

Now I'm outside sitting under a tree and it's been twenty minutes since my encounter with Spencer. She's slowly wearing me down. I mean she actually caught me staring all dreamlike at her. I don't know what she was rambling about but it completely mesmerized me. The way her mouth formed around all of her words captivated my attention more than anything. I just don't know what to do. I'm the badass whose father's a badass. It's in my genes, but when she comes around me or I catch her staring at me I'm completely reformed and it scares the shit out of me. I've slept with plenty of women in my day but none of them compare to the way she makes me feel. So here I am on the other side of the quad staring at her. Watching everything she does from the way she talks to the way she tilts her head when she's probing for information.She did that a couple of times in the lunch room. It took all of my power to keep my blank face and when she got in the way of that huge girl, suddenly, I cared what happened to her. I quickly sprang into action and grabbed the bitches arm. I was so mad I even did my signature chokehold. My dad taught me that. I smiled. It was more or less the few bonding times we've had when he wasn't killing people. I really miss him. I look up to see everyone heading back into the building so I get up and follow. I see Spencer ahead of me looking around. She finally looks behind her and sees me. She smiles lightly then turns back around. I stare at her longingly. Oh Spencer if only you knew what you are doing to me. I promise I'll show you one day. Hanging my head I walk back inside. 

It's been a couple of weeks and Spencer hasn't tried to approach me. Not lunch, dinner or when we go outside. I haven't thanked her for that day but I think she knows. Before we went to bed I spoke her name and nodded my head. She smiled and we went on with our non lives. Lately our stares have been few and far apart. I think I scared her with my outburst. We just stay quiet and keep to ourselves. Even now when we're just sitting in the cell she'll just read or write in her journal. I kind of miss her. After the incident I started having nightmares about my dads lackey and what he almost did to me. While having these nightmares I guess I talk in my sleep and knock my blanket on the ground but always, a few minutes after, I feel warmth surround me and someone running their warm fingers through my hair quickly soothing me back to sleep. After those nights she's never asked me about my nightmares and I thank her for that.

It's about to be lights out so I quickly do my sit ups and push ups. I know she's watching me. I can always feel her eyes on me. When I finish my nightly routine I get in bed but I don't try to go to sleep, I just stare at the mattress above me. I hear her moving around a lot so I know she isn't sleep yet. Just as I'm about to drift off I see a hand hanging off the side of bed. I stare at it as it taunts me. I want to touch it and hold it so badly. After a while my emotions get the best of me and I grab her hand. After few seconds of not moving she slowly laces our fingers together. It was then that I shut my eyes and fell into a deep, safe slumber I'd never had before. It was then that I knew that I wouldn't be plagued with nightmares tonight.


	8. My Heroes

I'm glad you liked my last chapter. I was so nervous because I had so many problems with it. I think it came out good. Thanks for staying with me since I obviously suck at updating.

Disclaimer: Don't own Shizzle

Chapter 8: My Heroes?

Last night was so amazing. I know all I did was hold her hand but it was so much more then that. It was as if she was finally excepting me, finally giving into her emotions. I see her stare at me when she thinks no one is looking. It's quite cute. I wish we could take a step forward but I know that I can't rush anything with her because the little progress we've made could go down the drain. I wonder what she's doing? If she's thinking of last night as much as I am.

"Spencer !" I hear someone calling my name. "Spencer are you in there?" I quickly snap out of my daydream.

"What's up?" I ask Chelsea.

"Spencer you've been washing that same dish for about ten minutes now."

"I'm sorry Chelsea." I say smiling.

"Whose got your mind so….." Chelsea trails off. It's Ashley isn't it?

"How did you know?" I ask smiling at her.

"Um she's only the one person you talk about."

"I do not."

"Yes you do. Ashley this and Ashley that. It's pretty funny."

"I'm sorry. I just can't help it."

"On a serious note, you might want to keep your Ashley babbling a little low. Not everyone is comfortable with it."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say you're not the only one crushing on someone." I stop washing my dish and look at Chelsea a little intrigued. Ok a lot intrigued.

"Chelsea who is it?" I ask putting on my "I'm not playing games" face. Everyone knows not to mess with me when I have it on. Well my group knows. I think if I tried it on anyone as they'll beat my ass down. Then Ashley will have to save me again. I say smiling but I quickly make it disappear. Focus Spencer.

"Oh God Spencer put it away. I'll tell you. Jeez. I slip on my smile and wait for Chelsea to answer. "It's Kyla." My eyes go wide.

"No!" I say in disbelief. "I didn't even think she liked me. She's been unnaturally quiet and you know how rare that is."

"That's why. She knows your hung up on Ashley and she doesn't want to get in you way."

"Wow." I say going back over all the times I've spent with Kyla. I still don't see it.

"Please don't let Kyla know you know." Chelsea pleads.

"I won't say anything." I say zipping my mouth shut.

"Ok ladies you're done for the day. Back to your cells. Thank God, my hands were starting to prune.

"Carlin." I turned around and see Aiden standing there. "You have some visitors." I suddenly stop breathing. It all comes rushing back to me. Paula, dad. I can't believe I had forgotten. Ashley's been occupying my mind so much that I haven't been thinking about my situation at all. How could I forget that? "Come on Carlin. Follow me." I walk behind Aiden but my mind is racing. It's probably my brothers who I haven't thought about either. I wonder how they're taking dad's death? How selfish am I? As I get closer my heart is beating, anticipating to see them. I walk into the room and see them standing there. We just stare at each other, eyes glistening from unshed tears. After about ten seconds I run to them putting my arms around both of them. I'm crying so hard. I didn't know how much I missed them until now. I hear clay shushing me. "It's ok Spencer. We're here. We're here." I pull back and look at them both. Clay, my adopted brother, his eyes have lost some of the excitement they usually have. I study him more closely and notice his chocolate skin looks pale. I know that's kind of out there but it did. I turn to Glen and see that he has let his blonde hair grew out. He's a lot more scruffier and looks a lot older than he is. Looking at both of them I see that they have tears running down there face. I hug them again.

"I've missed you so much. So much."

"We've missed you too Spence." Glen says. "You have no idea."

I pull back a second time and motion for them to sit at the table while I sat on the other side.

"So." Glen starts. "How have you been?"

I take a deep breath. "It was bad at first. I felt so alone and scared. Luckily a group took me in."

"Really?" Clay says. That was smart of you to get with a gang so you're not vulnerable.

"They didn't make you do anything you didn't want to do?" Glen ask.

"No." I shake my head. Glen looks relieved. "It's actually made of hot girls who have been in my situation." I chuckle.

"No kidding." Clay says interested.

"How hot, on a scale of one to ten?" Glen ask. I laugh.

"Oh Glen you haven't changed a bit."

"Spencer it's only been a month."

"You're right. Which brings me to this question. Why did it take a month to visit me." They both look down guiltily. "I mean you weren't even at my trial.

"Spence we were blind. You know how much we adored Paula. We couldn't see past her lies." Clay says looking down.

"You believed her? I asked shaking. "Spence." Clay says trying to reach my hand. I pull back. "You actually thought I killed my own father?"

"Spence you have to understand. We know you much hated Paula, and how much you hated dad for marrying her. Before we left for college we could already see your hatred for Paula growing everyday. I swear every time she walked in a room or she was brought up n a conversation you talked about all the ways you could end her." Clay tried.

"Please." I said in disbelief. "Every teen wants to kill their mother at one time or another epically if it's a stepmother. How naïve can you get.? Clay looked down. "Spencer." He said quietly. "She told us that you were trying to kill her but accidentally killed dad." My eyes widened. She said that somehow you got a hold of a gun and when she walked into the kitchen you aimed it at her, said some harsh words then proceeded to shoot. But you didn't know that dad was watching the whole scene. So when you slowly started to pull the trigger dad ran out and took the bullet for her.

Bull shit!! I cried out. My eyes turned deathly cold and I looked to each of them. "If I was trying to kill that bitch I wouldn't have failed." I said in a low deep, voice.

"Spencer please? Try to understand." Glen says.

"No!!" I scream standing up. "How could you?" I yell. "How could you believe something so farfetched?" Clay looks behind Spencer and sees the guards start to come in. He gives them a look and shakes his head. The guard back out the door giving him the "we're watching you" sign.

"Look Spencer. We know how stupid we are for believing such bull shit. Believe me we've already beaten ourselves up for it and frankly I don't think we'll ever stop. After you were sent away we were so angry we couldn't think straight. We needed someone to blame and you were already the culprit so we went with it. But after the funeral Paula started acting different." I sat back down wiping my eyes.

"How?"

"She was happy. You would think after someone who had just lost their husband would be anything but happy."

"It was after the lawyer went over the will that we were more suspicious. I mean wouldn't you think that if something happened to you we would get the money?" Glen said gesturing towards Clay and himself. So we did a little bit of searching. With Clay's ability to hack into computers we didn't find dads will, we found moms."

"Mom?" I squeaked.

They nodded they're heads. "Turns out Mom didn't leave any money for Dad. That's why dad married Paula so quickly after her death. He needed financial support. We already got the money she left for us but we had no clue she left that much for you.

"How much are we talking?" I asked curious.

"Where as ours was in the thousands, yours is in the millions." Clay hinted.

"Twenty million to be exact." Glen said.

"You've got to be kidding me?"

No. We're not. Clay said seriously. Not a day after the will was read we saw that the money was accessed almost immediately. We couldn't really do anything about it, plus we had to get back to school. Two weeks later I come home to check on her and the house is completely changed. All of our old furniture is gone and she even added to the house. I go to ask her what the hell all this is and I see Ben and Paula macking on each other in the kitchen.

"Wait? Isn't Ben dad's old college roommate? I ask.

"Exactly." Clay exclaims.

"That bitch. She was in it for the money the whole time." I say scowling.

"You're right. I'm sorry it took us so long Spencer. You don't deserve this. Not you. We're gonna get you out Spence. Glen and I have some money saved up. We should have enough to get you the best lawyer in town." Clay reached for my hand again and this time I let him grab it. He smiled. "Spence we'll get you out soon then bring that bitch down. Till then we'll be searching around for more evidence."

I smile. "Thank you Clay." I turn to Glen. "Thank you."

"Anything for you sis. Glen says smiling. I turn around at the sound of someone coming in. "Times up." I smile sadly at them. "See me soon?"

"You know it. It's just the three of us so we have to stick together." Clay said. I hugged them both again then let the guard escort me away. As I was walking back to me cell I couldn't help but still be pissed at my brothers for believing such shit. I get to the cell and Ashley isn't back yet. I'm so emotionally drained that I don't think I can even make it to my top bunk so I get into Ashley's bed. I'll just deal with the consequences later. I lay in Ashley's bed and stare at the lights. This uncontrollable sob burst through me and I can't stop crying. It's nearly impossible and I don't want to. I hug Ashley's pillow and I can smell her scent and it makes me cry even more because she's someone I don't think I'll ever have. I hear Ashley come in but I don't look at her. I guess she's wondering why I'm in her bed, but I don't care I'm not moving. I'm starting to calm down but I haven't completely stopped crying. For a while there's just silence and me sniffing and hiccupping. Then I feel it. Ashley slides behind me and wraps me in her arms. I quickly lace my fingers with hers and start crying more.

"Shh Spencer it's ok. It will be ok." She whispers in my ear wiping my tears away. But I'm not crying because I'm sad. Just her being there has made me forget for that for a moment. Her presence overwhelms me so that these were tears of joy. The funny thing is even though she's comforting me, the way she clings to me and tries to get closer, I know she needs this too.


	9. My Bright Idea

Disclaimer: Owns Nothing

Chapter 9: My Bright Idea

After that heartwarming visit with my backstabbing brothers they came to see me every other weekend. And every other weekend it was the same thing. I'm sorry Spencer but she must have known someone was after her and she covered her tracks. There is nothing. Then I moan and say it's ok you'll find something when I know until they get that lawyer I'm gonna be stuck in here. Turns out for the second best lawyer in L.A. (apparently Paula has the first) they need at least a thousand more dollars. So here I am laying in Ashley's bed like I have every night for the past month hoping for her to wrap her warmth around me; and she did for the first week. Then instead of laying with me she would go lay in my bed instead. At first we were even talking to each other. I know it was one word sentences and I was doing most of the talking but I was happy with the progress. Now she won't even talk to me. I thought we shared a connection that night. I felt it and I know she did too. You would think that week of bliss would have opened up our relationship but she just closed up even more. Damn! Just when I think we are we're taking two steps forward she takes a hundred back.

I look up to see Ashley come into our cell. She doesn't even look at me and goes straight to my bunk. Ahhh! I silently scream. Ok I need to do something because those nights with her made me figure out I need her. I know she needs me too because her nightmares have been getting worse. I start to smile evilly and raise my pinky to my lips. (How lame am I?) I think I'm about to come up with the worst plan ever and I don't even care because I know it will work. It always does.

It was dinnertime and instead of trying to talk to Ashley I sit with Chelsea and her crew.

"Hey chica. Long time no see."

I sit right across from Kyla who was looking down at her food.

"Well Madison I've finally come to realize that Ashley doesn't want to be with me so I'm not gonna go after her anymore." I look at Kyla to see the shocked look on her face. "It's just a waste of time and there are prettier girls I would like to get to know." I say looking straight at Kyla. Her eyes grow wider but she plays if off with a tiny smirk. I raise my eyebrows and smile back. Madison sees the exchanges between us and grabs my arm.

"Spencer we need to talk." She drags me over to the corner of the lunchroom. "Spencer I know what your doing and you'd better stop."

"I don't know what your talking about." I say looking innocent.

"Don't play stupid with me." She says crossing her arms. "I don't care who you fuck it's none of my business but you leave Kyla out of it."

"You don't even understand Madison and you're right it is none of your business." We stare each other down then I start to walk back to the table.

"Look Spencer" Madison says her eyes softening. "Kyla's temper is nothing to be played with. You haven't been here long enough to see that side of her. You really don't want to be the object of her wrath."

"I think I can handle Kyla." I say scowling at her.

"Spencer she fucking killed her parents." Madison whispers harshly. I shrug. "Don't say I didn't warn you." I walk away rolling my eyes and sit down at table.

"What was that about ?" Chelsea asked.

"It was nothing." I reply.

Just then Madison arrives back at the table. We look at each other then look away my eyes going straight for Kyla. I stretch out my leg and slide my foot against her leg. Her grin grows wider. Then I slide my foot up to her thigh pushing my toes against her center. She jumps up hitting her knees on the table.

"I'm sorry" I say looking at her flushed face.

"It's ok Spencer. I don't mind at all. In fact, Spencer, can we go somewhere and talk. I nod smiling seductively. She grabs my hand and leads me to the hallway. I look back to see if Ashley is watching. She is. I smile internally. Once we get to the hallway Kyla pushes me against the wall and attacks my lips. Let me tell you it was not hot at all. I felt like she was trying to swallow my head and choke me with her tongue. She lets go of my mouth and licks the side my face. I cringe but quickly covere with a smile.

"You are so sexy." I whisper. She smiles.

"Tell me something Spencer." She pulls out a knife and slides it around my face its cool surface chilling me to the bone. My breathing starts to pick up. "Are you flirting with me to make Ashley jealous?" I try to smile but it kept faltering.

"No babe." I reply. "It's you I want." She puts the knife away satisfied with my answer and holds out her hand. I hesitantly take it and she leads me back into the cafeteria.

What the fuck have I gotten myself into?

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I officially suck for being so lazy but I swear I will finish this story no matter what. Plus I have to finish it cuz I have an amazing idea for my next one. I have a while to go cuz this is nowhere near being finished. **


	10. Thinking Clearly is Not an Option

Disclaimer: Notta. Zilch.

Chapter 10: Thinking Clearly is not an Option

Two weeks have gone by and Spencer is still parading that skank, Kyla around in front of me. I know we're in jail but it feels like I'm in high school. (Well the few weeks I went.) I know what she's doing and it is definitely working. Every time I see them they're either kissing or touching each other and she's always staring at me while she does it. She gets so angry and jealous I think in disgusted at the last word. I don't understand why I'm feeling like this. Yes I do. I've wanted Spencer ever since she first walked into our cell. I didn't want to choke her but when she touched my arm I became scared. She made me think, that if I was somehow with her, maybe my life was important. She diffused me when I was about to blow up at her with one touch. Nobody does that? When I held her hand and spent that amazing week just holding her I felt it. God I felt it. Not once did I have a nightmare but every night I did dream of her. I still do but it's not the same this time. I dream of hurting her, maybe even killing her. I'm not what you call good people. I've hurt tons of people when working for my father and I know I'll eventually hurt her too. I sigh. Maybe I just need to be selfish and take her for myself. I know she won't care but she doesn't really know me to not care. I don't know. I say to myself staring at the fluorescent lights above.

"Free time" I hear over the intercom. Great. Two hours of watching Kyla and Spencer all over each other. I hop down off the bunk, Spencer already at the door. The doors open and we walk toward the court yard. About half way there I'm still walking with Spencer so I try to talk to her. Spencer I … she turns toward me but is soon pulled away by Kyla who has put her arm around her shoulder. I see her look over Kylas' arm and stare at me longingly. I take a deep breath and continue to the courtyard.

Here I am again watching Kyla and Spencer. It looks like Kyla is all over Spencer and she is just going with it. I turn my head. Lately I've been having these strong urges to just go over to them and beat the shit out of Kyla. It's this unnerving feeling of jealousy that won't go away. Come on Ashley you've suppressed this feeling a thousand times. Don't do anything stupid. I say to myself. Just breathe. I see Kyla trying to kiss Spencer and Spencer trying to push her away. I look at her and I can tell she is a scared. Fuck my inhibitions. I stand up and walk toward Kyla and Spencer. Roughly pulling Kyla away I stand protectively in front of Spencer.

"She doesn't want you to touch her." I say boring my eyes into Kylas. Chelsea, Carmen and Madison look up and start to walk over but Kyla holds her hand up.

"What makes you think that you know what my bitch wants? Kyla ask smirking.

I step toward Kyla. "Spencer is not a bitch."

"Ashley what are you doing?" Spencer ask her voice wavering.

I turn to look at her. "Look Spencer I know I've been ignoring you lately but….." Kyla pushes me from behind. You know I'm getting a little tired of people, no Kyla, interrupting me. I quickly turn around.

"She's not yours to talk to Ashley. She gave you chance after chance and you blew it. She's mine now." I take a step closer and punch Kyla in the face.

"No she is not." I say enunciating each word. Kyla quickly launches herself at me and we fall to the ground. She gets in one good punch but I roll us around until I'm on top. She struggles to get up but I start wailing on her face. Punch after punch. Blow after blow.

"Stop you're hurting her" I hear Spencer cry. I can't stop. I won't stop. I'm in the zone and I'm releasing all my pent up energy and it feels so damn good. Pretty soon I feel two hands grab me by the waist and lift me up. I struggle but soon find out my captor is stronger than me. I stop moving and finally look at my Kyla, Spencer already at her side. Her face was covered in blood. Her eyes swollen shut and her lips cut and bruised. I stand there with a satisfied smirk on my face, but when i look to Spencer my smirk disappears and look down guiltily. Spencer is looking at me with disappointment in and I can't bare to meet her eyes. I look behind me to see who is holding me. It's the leader of this crew. Chelsea. I try to release myself from her grasp but she just holds me tighter. Looking over to the right I see two guards running over. Oh great. I think annoyed. Right on time. It was Aiden and some other guy.

"What happened here?" Aiden ask.

"Nothing" I say. He looks down at Kyla.

"What happened here?" He repeats. Kyla looks at me then at Spencer then back at me with a look of revenge on her face. "Nothing. I fell." She says in a monotone voice still looking at me. Aiden looks at Spencer and I see her give a slight nod.

"Ok then. Let's not have too many of these accidents." He says looking at me. Then he and the other guard turn to walk away. I watch them go feeling queasy. I was sick of this and I was sick of myself. Pulling out of Chelsea's arms I start to walk away. "Ashley" I hear Spencer call out but I don't stop. I needed to think.

It's the next day at lunch and Spencer is still sitting with a very bruised up Kyla. I get up with my tray and leave the room. After dumping my tray I feel someone behind me and before I knew it I was being dragged into an empty room full of cleaning products. My captor closes the door and pushes me into it. I shake my head and look up…..at Spencer.

"Ashley what the hell was that yesterday? You had no right to go after her like that."

"Yes I did." I say quietly.

"Why?" She yelled. "Because she called me a bitch? I didn't think you cared so much." She says coldly.

"You know I do." I whisper.

"Do I? How could you do something so stupid? You could have been sent with the guard again." Ok, I had had enough of this verbal bashing.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MINE!" I yell. Spencer stands there shocked. Eyes wide open. "Because seeing you with her gave me more rage than I ever thought I could have. Because every time I'm around you I start to lose my self control and I can't handle that. Because I would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant that we'd be together. Is that what you wanted to hear? Are you happy now? I stand there breathing hard, staring into her wide blue eyes and in two swift movements Spencer has grabbed my head an placed her lips on mine.

**Oh Snap!! I'm proud of myself for updating earlier than usual. Like you I was waiting for this chapter too. I can't wait to write the next one!!**


	11. Lips of an Angel

**The italics is a flashback.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this storyline.

Chapter 1l: Lips of an Angel

Soft, supple, luscious are just a few words to describe Ashley's lips. We had only kissed for a second but I was already swooning. I feel her start to pull back. Noooooo I thought. She looks at me confused her eyebrows scrunching together. Crap she's not saying anything. No surprise there. "Ashley I…." but I am soon cut off by her lips. Her hand goes to my waist pulling me closer. Oh God. My knees are about to buckle but she feels this and slides her hands on my ass holding me up. I moan into her mouth. She uses this opportunity to slide her tongue into my mouth and I almost die. She taste like the applesauce we had for dinner. Grabbing my ass she lifts me up and I wrap my legs around her waist while she starts walking toward the door. My back hit's the door and I lean my head back desperate for some air. Apparently Ashley doesn't need any because she goes straight to work nipping, sucking, and licking on my neck. Oh damn she's found my spot. I moan loudly and I feel her smile against me. She goes to my ear and whispers "mine" then bites it.

"Yours always yours." I say breathlessly. I pull her face to my lips needing to taste them again. She takes the hand that's not holding me up and unbuttons my orange jumper. Sliding her hands across my stomach she leaves a burning trail everywhere she touches. Her hands reach the waistband of my underwear and I gasp. She stills her hand. Both of us are breathing hard looking at each other. I take in account Ashley's bruised lips messy hair, and dazed look in her eyes as if this was the best high she's ever had.

"What's wrong Spence?" She ask while rubbing my thigh. She really needs to stop doing that if she ever wants me to speak again. I take a deep breath.

"Ashley" I whisper. "We have to slow down."

"Why?" She whines. I smile. So adorable.

"Put me down." I unwrap my legs from around her waist and she sets me down but she doesn't back up one inch placing her hands on my waist.

"Ashley I know that I want and need you. I've know that for a while now. I place my hand on her face. "Tell me it's the same for you?" She leans in and softly kisses my lips, lifts my hand places a kiss on each of my fingers then places it on her racing heart.

"This is what you do to me everyday Spencer. I tried to resist you for so long because I knew that if I let myself openly feel what I was feeling I would lose myself in you. I wouldn't have any control anymore and that scares me. Just being this close to you overloads my senses and all I need, feel, and want is you. God Spence" She says stepping even closer. "I want you so bad. My feelings have never been this strong for anyone and I don't know how to act. Seeing you with Kyla was the last straw. You had to be mine. I could have killed her Spencer. I would have if Chelsea hadn't pulled me off. She slides a strand of my hair behind my ear. Now and forever I'm yours Spencer Carlin." I stand there a little stunned. Who knew this girl felt so strongly about me. I know I should be a little scared of her possessiveness but I love it. Just listening to her claim me as hers makes me fall more deep in love that I thought possible. It's a little overwhelming and I feel tears slide down my face.

"Baby don't cry" She says. Ashley leans in and kisses my tears away. I back in and kiss her hard trying to relay all my feelings in that simple action. I pull back licking my lips. Ashley has that dazed look again. I feel her hands start rubbing my ass, pulling me closer.

"Wait wait" I breathe. "What am I gonna do about Kyla?" Ashley looks up her face serious.

"I'll handle her. I'll tell her about us and if she ever gets to close to you it won't end well for her."

"Promise me you won't kill her."

"Spencer I don't know."

"Ashley promise me." I say seriously.

She sighs "Ok Spencer. But if she even lays one finger on you all bets are off."

"Ok, then you can kick her ass" I say smiling. She smiles, her nose crinkling.

"Anything else?" She ask already leaning closer to my mouth. I shake my head and capture her lips. We make out until we hear the guards yell that lunch is over. It takes all of our self control to separate ourselves but finally we open the door, look around, then slip back into cafeteria. Little did we know someone was watching us.

It was the next day during chores and all I could think about was how glad I was that Ashley's arms were around me again. _When we got to our cell that night she got on her bed first and curled her finger telling me to come over to her. I walk over toward her and lay right on top of her quickly going moving to her lips. My hands roamed every inch of her body memorizing every curve and dip. I was getting so horny that my body started to rock against her before my mind even caught on. She moaned and pulled me closer. I felt her mouth kiss down my neck to my breast sucking on them through the fabric. I moaned feeling how wet my underwear was. We weren't going slow at all and I had to stop again before this got out of hand. I wanted to have sex with Ashley without any repercussions which meant no Kyla in the way. _

"_Ashley we have to stop." She pulls back groaning. _

"_Spencer you are such a tease. You can't get me all worked up and not go through with anything. That's not fair." I quickly get off her and scoot to the wall away from her. _

"_Excuse me for not wanting to have sex the minute we got together. And it was just a few hrs ago Ashley." I turn toward the wall feeling so angry. Maybe it is just sex with her. After a few minutes I feel warm arms wrap around me and pull me back to the middle of the bed into them. _

"_I'm sorry Spencer. It's just that you get me so worked up. And to finally have you….is too much and I can't control myself. I told you, you would do that to me. Since your not ready I'll try my hardest to control myself if you cool down on humping me." I blush hitting her. She laughs. _

"_I'm just kidding I'm just kidding." I yawn. "Let's get some sleep baby. We have a long day tomorrow." I nod and turn away from her, she automatically pulling me closer._

That was a great night. Someone bumps into me knocking me out of my day dream and I see Ashley walk over to Kyla. I guess she thought it would me a good time to talk to her. They go to the corner of the room and Ashley stands in her intimidating pose and starts ranting at Kyla. I couldn't really hear anything but I could see Ashley's fierce eyes and her dramatic hand gestures. I look at Kyla and she just stands there with a smirk on her face. That's odd I thought. Then everything turned into slow motion. I see Kyla put her hand on her pocket, her movement returning me back to that day of her and me in the hallway. I quickly snap out of my flashback and try to push my way towards Ashley. I feel my arms being held stopping me from taking anymore steps. I struggle trying to get lose but it's no use they're too strong. I turn back to Ashley but it was too late, Kyla had already stuck the knife into Ashley's stomach.

"Noooo!" I cry out. "Ashley!" Clutching her stomach she turns to me, eyes wide open, and falls to the ground.

**Alright guys I am really starting to have fun with this story. The lovey dovey scene is my first one so I hope it's ok. I think I might add more detail next time. I've got a lot more twist and turns coming. Next it Kyla's POV. Hope you liked this chapter. More to come.**


	12. Hang in There

Hello my loves. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update after that killer cliffhanger. LOL For some reason my school work has become a priority. Yea, I know it sucks but what can I do. Just know that I'm still writing chapters, I just haven't typed, corrected, and posted them yet. Hang in there with me and I will definitely be back during my spring break.

Thanks,

Sexyluv07


	13. Stabbing Ashley

-1**Hey fanfic fanatics I'm back and ready to get this shit started again. Woot Woot. Hope yall enjoy.**

**Chapter 12: If I had Stabbed Ashley this is how I would have done it**

"I'll be right back baby." Spencer says before kissing me lightly on the cheek. I was still hurting from that Ashley beat down. What a bitch. I watch Spencer leave the cafeteria then turn around toward my girls and sigh.

"So where is Chelsea?"

"I think her mom brought her little boy to visit." Madison replies

"Oh." I say nodding my head. The food on my plate doesn't look so appetizing today. It never does but today it really stands out.

"You know Spencer is just using you to get Ashley." Madison blurts out interrupting my thoughts

"Madison seriously, you did not have go say anything." Carmen scolded.

"What! I know she isn't that stupid. Kyla's helped me out a lot. I wasn't about to let her get played."

"Could you please stop talking about me like I'm not here?" I ask rubbing my eyes.

"Sorry girl. So what are you gonna do? Carmen asked.

"Well until I have actual proof I'm going to enjoy Spencer as much as I can. Once she betrays me, and I know she will, I'll make my move. I won't go after Spencer. No. I'll hit her where it hurts. Ashley. Plus I owe her from my ass kicking.

"Whatever you think is best. Personally I'd kick both of their asses but you're all into the mind games and shit. You've got more self control than I do." Madison says.

"Alright ladies it's time to go back to your cells." A guard says. I look around for Spencer and see her and Ashley enter together parting at the entrance.

"Oh girl I know you just saw the Ellen twins walk in together." Madison laughs. I don't respond to her but I am boiling with anger on the inside. I pick up my tray and walk toward the entrance. I look behind me and hear Madison and Carmen talking about me. Someone grabs my arm pulling me to a stop.

"Kyla I think you should know where your girl has been." I turn to look at the bitch who almost pissed her pants when Ashley threatened her.

"What Gretta?"

"I saw your girl leaving the supply closet with Ashley." I look and see Spencer standing by the doors waiting for me.

"She was looking mighty flushed if you know what I mean."

I smile crookedly at her my teeth clenching together. "Thank you Gretta."

"I want that bitch gone and I know you're not gonna let that slide."

"Don't worry something will happen." I say tracing the outline of my knife in my clothes. I start walking again and Spencer quickly falls into step with me grabbing my hand.

"Hey babe." She looks at my face. "What's wrong?" I look at her noticing her hair out of place, face flushed and lips bruised.

"Nothing babe. Everything will be alright soon enough." Spencer seemed to accept this answer and smiles oblivious to the snarl I have on my face.

That night in my cell I wait until Chelsea is asleep before I contacted Madison and Carmen who stay in the cell next to us. A couple of years ago we removed some of the bricks in between our cells so we could communicate. I jiggle the brick out. Using the stick we hid in between the thin walls I push the other brick out. Bam!! I see Madison pop up looking around. (It's been a while since we've used this.)

"Psss." I whisper. "Psss." I see Madison sit up looking over toward the wall. Madison gets off the top bunk and walks over to me.

"What?"

"Get Carmen."

"Carmen" she whispers. "Come over here." Carmen saunters over and they both stand in front of me.

"I just gained some new info on Spencer and I need you two to do me a favor.

"It's about time chica. What do you want us to do? Madison smiles slyly.

"Tomorrow during chores I'm gonna do something to Ashley and when Spencer tries to go to her, and she will, I need you to hold her back.

"What exactly are you going to do?" Carmen ask.

"It doesn't matter. It will hurt Spencer and that's all I'm trying to do. No one plays Kyla Woods. I'm not into that shit. Lessons need to be learned.

"You're crazy you know that." Madison says.

"Your point?"

Madison rolls her eyes. "Alight Kyla we'll see your crazy ass tomorrow."

"We got you." Carmen says putting her brick back in.

I get the brick from the ground and position it back into the hole. I walk over to my bed and poke around in the hole I made pulling out the knife. Moving it around, the light from the moon hit's the blade and it glows. I flip the blade back in and settle into bed. I fall asleep with sweet dreams of revenge on my head.

The next morning I get up and get assigned to wash and press. Coincidentally it looks like everyone else did too. Oh well more people can watch the show. I walk toward the room nodding my head at Madison and Carmen, both of them nodding back. Spencer puts her arm around me and kiss me on the cheek.

"Hey baby. Hey how are you doing?"

"Good." I put my arm around Spencer's waist and search the crowd for Ashley. I see her a couple of people away staring at us, murder screaming in her eyes. Smirking I kiss Spencer on the cheek while rubbing her ass. You could literally see anger I her transform into a raging bull. I turn around chuckling. Too easy.

"What" Spencer asked.

"Nothing." We reach the room and start our chores. I left Spencer and went to my respective place. I still don't know how I'm going to do this. I'm about to lift a dirty shirt out the basket when someone grabs my shoulder spinning me around. People really need to stop man handle ling me.

"We need to talk." Ashley sneers. She roughly pulls me with her and we go to the corner of the room.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Stay away from Spencer. As of yesterday you and her are officially and forever over. She says getting into my face.

"Says who?"

"Says Spencer and more importantly me." Whoa possessive much. I thought.

"I don't give a damn what you have to say."

"Kyla if u want…." I zone out having an epiphany. This is it. I could feel my smile growing. This is almost too easy. I see Ashley making drastic gestures with her hands and look to see if Madison and Carmen are by Spencer. They are. I tune back into Ashley who is seething.

"What are you smiling about bitch?" I could feel the knife under my clothes.

"This." I quickly take the knife out and plunge it into Ashley's gut. I'm practically cheesing. I hear Spencer calling out Ashley's name. I look toward her and she is crying and breathing hard. Madison and Carmen are shocked but are still holding on to a struggling Spencer. Turning back to Ashley I see her already on the ground, blood seeping through her shirt and her desperately trying to grasp for air.

You better hope I die is the last thing I hear before I'm violently pushed away by none other than Chelsea.

"What the hell is wrong with you Kyla? She screams. I see the guards rushing in, grab Ashley, and rush her out of the room.

"She deserved it." Shrugging my shoulders I turn to walk away.

"You better hope she dies." Chelsea says seriously. For the first time since all this begin fear has pierced my heart and I find myself starting to tremble.


	14. Aiden Say What!

**Sorry my loves. I went over chapter 12 and saw all my Grammar mistakes. Shame on me. I should've read it more thoroughly. I'll do better this time. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 13: Aiden Say What!!**

Excruciating pain has invaded my body. It's so hard for me to breathe. I look at Kyla and she's smirking. That bitch. Someone calls my name but it sounds so far away. I turn my body toward the voice. That was a wrong move. Blood starts to dampen my shirt. I see Spencer struggling to get to me, tears streaming down her beautiful face. The pain is too much. My knees buckle and I fall to the ground knocking the breath out of me even more. Kyla looks at me. I'm about to succumb to darkness so in the coldest voice I could muster I whisper "you better hope I die." Right before I close my eyes I see her being pushed away by Chelsea.

Beep. Beep. Beep. What is that noise? It's so annoying and why can't I open my eyes? I desperately try to open my eyes and when I do I'm blinded by bright lights. What is this place?

"She's awake" I hear. I try to sit up but is put back down by a blinding pain. It all comes rushing back to me. Spence. Kyla. Kyla stabbing me. Oh shit.

"Ashley. Ashley can you hear me? Ashley." I turn toward the voice.

"Aiden" I whisper. I scrunch my eyebrows together confused.

"Why?" I try talking but only air comes out. Aiden grabs the glass of water next to my bed and puts the straw into my mouth. I drink quickly loving the cool feeling rushing down my throat.

"Don't try to talk Davies. You've been asleep for three days.

"What?" I speak again, my voice regaining some strength.

"Yea, whoever stabbed you got you real good."

"It was……." I start but I realize I would feel much better if I got a chance to punish her myself so I kept my mouth shut.

"Who was it Davies?"

"I don't remember." I whisper not meeting his eyes.

"Look Davies it's my sworn duty to protect you and you're not letting me do it."

"What? Why would you need to protect me? He gives me some more water.

"I was sent here by your father." I choke on the water. I try to sit up but is met by another sharp pain. Aiden helps me sit up and I cough violently trying to regain my breath.

"What?"

"I've been working for your father for five years now." He says.

"No you haven't. I would have seen you." Disbelief shining in my eyes.

"I do inside jobs. Each year I get transferred to different jails to watch out for any of his men who get taken in until Raife is ready for them to come back out and work for him. It's also a type of punishment his men who didn't listen,"

"So why didn't my dad get me out the moment I got in jail? This is my second year being here." I ask starting to get angry.

"He was dealing with some rough shit. It was so bad Ashley and he didn't want you anywhere near it. This way they couldn't take you and use it against him or worse kill you while you're working for him. He had your best interest at heart."

"My best interest at heart? I could hear my voice starting to shrill. "Where was he when he let me be put in one of the worst jails in the country for a year?"

"Think back Ashley. Did anything really bad happen to you? When you would act out what was the brunt of your punishment? An hour in the hotbox? For the shit you did it could've been a lot worse."

"Wait, were you there?"

"No but your father has us everywhere Ashley. When one of his people are sent to our jail he contacts us and we watch out for anyone that's in there." I look down shocked. I knew he had connections but I wouldn't of guessed anything like this. "Your father helped me out when I had nothing. He gave me a job working for him when I was nothing. You have no idea how screwed up I was. I had lost my scholarship, was kicked out of my house, and was on drugs but I guess he saw some potential in me. Aiden paused for minute to really look at me. "I thank him for that. He saved my life. He is a great man." Ashley wipes away a stray tear. "Ask anyone who works for him Ashley. They'll tell you the same thing. He may not be doing things that you are proud of but we would all die for that man."

I sigh. "So is there anymore information you need to tell me?"

"Yea." Aiden smiled. "It's time for you to go."

"What do you mean go?"

"You no longer need to be here. Your dad has finished his business so you're safe now."

" Yay!! What was the business?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. Just be thankful it's over."

"So how do you plan on getting me out of here?"

"Mail will be sent to you every two weeks telling you what you need to do. Because you're his daughter they're gonna want to check or keep your mail. I won't let that happen. In five months everything should be sent and you can leave."

"That's great!" I looked at Aiden and he had a gloomy look on his face.

"There is a catch." Aiden scoots closer to the bed. "You have to escape."

"You're kidding."

"Unfortunately you are Raife Davies' daughter so anyone, which is everyone, who wants Raife isn't gonna let you out until you give up any info or he comes clean."

"Great. Good job dad" I mumble.

"Don't worry about it your dad is a smart man. He will get you out.

"Yea right." I scoffed.

"I haven't heard much but if you follow the plan to a tee I will do my part and get you out."

"What about Spencer?"

"I don't know Ashley." Aiden says looking away.

"I can't leave her Aiden I just got her. How is she? She's probably so worried."

"Ashley calm down she's fine. Normally you would get your own cell because you're injured but I got them to let you stay with Spencer. I told them it would help the healing process." He says wiggling is eyebrows.

What he said was so "male" but I smiled like there was no tomorrow anyway. "How long till I can see her?"

"A week."

"A week!!"

"Ashley you were stabbed. By a pretty big knife I might add. You are in no condition to leave. You need to heal. A week is least amount of time I could get. You're lucky none of your major organs were destroyed."

"Yea I guess." I slide down the bad my breath hitching.

"Get some rest now Davies, you'll need all the strength you can get." Aiden waved and walked out the door. I try to get myself settled without causing too much pain. As I drifted off to sleep I only had one girl on her mind.

Spencer.


	15. Just Spencing Around

**Ladies and maybe a dude or two, I know I'm slow but I just found out where everyone's been hiding if they aren't on fan fiction. Freakin . How dumb am I. I'll be there more often. I'm starting a new story so make sure you all read it. It's called Blind Love. Title is subject to change cuz I think it's lame but that's all I got now. Anywayz here's the next chapter. Enjoy!!**

Chapter 14: Just Spencing Around

It's been three days since Ashley was taken away by the paramedics. I had talked to Aiden and knew that Ashley would be back in a week but I didn't know if I could wait that long. I still can't believe Madison and Carmen stopped me from going over to help Ashley. I thought we were cool. Obviously we aren't. The only one that is still talking to me is Chelsea and that's only when she's not by her crew, which is not a lot of the time. That doesn't leave me much protection around here. I'm glad no one has taken this opportunity to jump me. That would have been fun. I lie back on Ashley's bunk letting her smell surround my senses.

Nobody has even thought about turning Kyla in. Who knew these convicts had a code of silence. I know someone will definitely beat my ass if I say anything. I guess it's ok because I know my Ashley is gonna want Kyla to herself. I giggle. My Ashley. I miss her so much. I just got her. Then that bitch Kyla had to take her away from me and Kyla is just roaming around here like nothing happen. Like her knife didn't get stuck in Ashley's gut. Anger is just a second away so I try to calm myself down. I sigh. It doesn't even seem like Chelsea is in charge anymore. She tells me they no longer listen to her. I guess it's because they're scared of her. They've all seen Kyla go whacko but she's never really done anything as extreme as stabbing somebody. It's like she's this evil dictator now. Chelsea wants to leave but she knows it's better to be in some kind of group than nothing. I kind of feel sorry for her. I look up to see Aiden unlocking my cell.

"Carlin you have visitors", he says.

Great more bad news. I get up and follow Aiden down the row of cells to the visitors room. My brothers are sitting there and I can't help but still be happy to see them even though they come twice of a month. We hug then sit in our respective places.

"So guys I appreciate the visits but you never have any good news." They're both smiling. "What?" I ask my hopes lifting. "Tell me" I say leaning forward in my seat.

"We got a lawyer." Clay says in a sing song voice. "Spence" he says leaning forward and placing his hands on both of my cheeks. "He found some information." I jump across the table into Clays arms and kiss his cheek.

"What did he find?" I ask waiting eagerly.

"Well" I turn to Glen. "Mr. Jacobs, that's the lawyer, kept looking over the will and knew that something was wrong. That something didn't seem right. So he and his researchers worked for weeks and found out that the will was forged. Apparently Paula had someone in the inside replace the document with a fake, but they forgot the hidden seal that my mom had placed on the will incased someone tried to forge it."

"Thank you mom for your paranoia." I say looking upward.

"That's not even the best part Spencer. Mr. Jacobs said he could get bring up your trail in the same case."

"Are you serious?" I ask tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Yea Spence. Plus they have found new evidence on your case. We can't hear it until the actual trial though." Clay says.

I couldn't contain my tears any longer. Rivers of joy began to cascade down my cheeks. "Spencer?" Clay asks looking worried. "This is good news right?"

"Of course it is silly. I'm just so happy I get to go home." I say hiccupping. I jump out of my chair into Clays arms again. "I get to go home!!" Rig then Ashley pops into my head.

"I'm glad my little sister will be coming home soon." Glen says interrupting my thoughts. I pull back from Clay to look at Glen.

"Yea it is." I say sniffling.

"Carlin times up." I get off of Clay and pull both of my brothers into a hug. I never get tired of those.

"Alright guys I guess I need to head back." I pulling back.

"Don't worry Spence we'll be together soon. Also we will be back with the lawyer to go over the process." Clay says. I nod my head then disappear through the door. As I'm walking back to my cell. Ashley's name is resounding in my head. "What am I gonna do?" I ask myself. I don't want to leave her. I can't leave her. The guard tells me I can go outside. The bench Ashley and I sat on had rays of sunlight shining on it. I walk towards it putting my head down trying to regain my sanity. Someone takes a seat next to me and starts to rub my back. I lean into the touch relishing in its comfort.

"Ashley?" The voice ask. I look up to see my only friend Chelsea.

"Ashley" I reply. My head finds a spot on her shoulder and she encircles her arm around my waist. "Chelsea my brothers came today. I have a court date in month."

"Spencer that's great." She exclaims hugging me closer to her. I smile softly.

"It would be better with Ashley." I say lowering my head.

"Spencer you have a chance at freedom." Chelsea lifts my head. "No one has the right to take that away from you."

"I know." I say tearing up. "I'm crazy for even considering staying but here I am not wanting to go."

"Oh Spencer. If Ashley loves you she would want the best for you." Chelsea looks at me smiling sympathetically.

"What's best for me is her."

"Spencer you deserve better than that crusty jail cell." Chelsea says a firmness in her voice.

"I know. I know. God. I know. Scooting closer I bury my face into Chelsea's neck begging for more comfort and we just sit there, quiet, loving the silence.

**I don't know anything about legal crap so just enjoy my legal rules cuz it's my story. Thanks a bunch.**


	16. Spencer the Incredible

Sorry again fanfictioners. I know that I suck cuz I haven't been updating but I'll try to make it up to you. I know my excuses suck also but at least I'm back with another update. Enjoy this Mothafucka!! Shout out to YOYOREB, my editor, for helping take this chapter to its full potental. She is here to stay.

Chapter 15: Spencer the Incredible

The long week had finally passed and today was the day I'd be getting my baby back. Excited was an understatement. Ecstatic is more like it. Maybe even overjoyed, even….ok maybe I need to work on my synonyms a little more, but my feelings are all the same. I've just gotten up and am waiting for one of the guards to let me out. After a few minutes he unlocks the door and I fall into step with Chelsea.

"You're in a good mood for being in jail." Chelsea says. I just smile at her. "Oh right. Ashley comes back today."

"Yep!" I say bouncing up and down. For some reason I looked back behind me and see that Kyla was staring right at me with the deadliest smirk on her face, but in her eyes if you were looking hard enough you could see that she was scared out of her mind. How many times can a girl hear "you better hope she die's" before she becomes scared shitless? I smile at her then turn my head towards the front. "I got a new chore today." I tell Chelsea. "The bathroom." That means cleaning toilets, showers and sinks for two hours. I shudder thinking about it.

"It's not that bad." Chelsea says.

"Alright Chelsea whatever you say. I'll see you later today."

"Ok girl. Watch your back it looks like you have company." Chelsea warns me.

I turn around again and see Madison and Carmen following Chelsea and Kyla following me. Oh great, confrontation. I really hope she stays out of my way. I really don't feel like being angry the first time Ashley sees me in a week and three days. I head over to get my supplies like the other girls and before I even touch the sponge someone pulls my other arm and turns me around. I see that it's Kyla and quickly pull my arm back.

"Don't you ever fucking touch me. You have no right." I say seething. It was amazing how angry I became when she got near; it was as if her presence triggered something dark I had bee holding inside of me.

"Spencer, I'm sorry about Ashley and everything I've put you two through." Kyla says.

"Sorry?!" I yell. "You think you can fix everything with a simple sorry? God dammit! You fucking stabbed my girlfriend." I felt it coming fast and I couldn't have stopped it if I tried. It was as if my fist had a mind of its own. I punch her. I punch her hard and fast repeatedly. She never even stood a chance. Next thing I know is I'm on top of her banging her head on the ground. "You stabbed my girlfriend!!" I felt myself being lifted off of her.

"Spencer calm down please." It was Aiden. "Spencer!" he yelled. He dragged me to a room with no windows. I assume it was the same room he took Ashley to before. "Sit" he told me sternly. I sat in the wooden chair and he left. I just sat there trying to calm my nerves and to regulate my breathing. It was working. I leaned back and stretched my arms in front of me. I could see the red bruises on my knuckles. Some of the skin was peeling off. It was interesting to see that I had done this. Little old Spencer bruised her knuckles by punching someone. I was in shock to say the least because I had never punched anybody not even my brothers. The door opened and Aiden stepped in with a bloody cloth in his hand and threw it at me.

"Spencer do you see this? This is Kyla's blood. There is still more where that came from. You really did a number on her face and the back of her head." He yells. "You do realize you cud have killed her?" I looked away from him a little ashamed.

I looked away from him a little ashamed. "I'm not a killer." I say quietly.

Well you would've been if I hadn't stopped you. Spencer please don't stoop down to her level. I know she stabbed Ashley but you are not her."

My eyes widened. "You know?" I ask in disbelief.

"It's obvious that it was her Spencer."

"Then why don't you do anything about it?"

"With what evidence? No one will fess up. For all I know it could've been anyone. Not a lot of people liked Ashley." He walked over to the table and sat on it. "I know it was Kyla but I don't have any proof. It's out of my hands. Don't get me wrong I'm glad someone finally knocked that girl the fuck out but don't ever do it again." Against everything in me I asked how she was doing. "She's fine. She blacked out a little but the doctor said she'll be alright in a few hours. She might have a minor concussion but that's it. Now it's outside time but I have to give you some kind of punishment so you are confined to your cell."

"Aiden please I haven't been outside in two days." I beg.

"I'm sorry Spencer but since you were caught on the girl you have to have some kind of punishment."

"I understand." I say quietly. Aiden walked me to the entrance door of the cells. He swipes his card to let me in then closes it behind me. I walk down the row of empty cells wondering if there's a book left I haven't read yet. I see my cell and walk into it without looking up.

"What? No hello?" The moment I heard that voice my head shot up to see beautiful Ashley in her orange jumpsuit lying on her bed, hands behind her head, smirking at me. Before my brain knew what I was doing I ran over to the bottom bunk and jumped on top of Ashley. Ashley let out a terrifying screech and I quickly rolled off of her to the other side of the bed. Then I remembered. How could I have been so stupid? I look at her feeling so bad. Ashley opens her eyes taking slow deep breaths to subside the pain. She looks at me and sees that a tear has escaped my eye.

"Oh baby it's ok." She pulls me to her and I cuddle to her side burying my face in the crook of her neck. "Sh it's ok; momma just ain't what she used to be." Ashley jokes. I let out a slight chuckle. I lift my head up and stare at her, tears nearly coming out of my eyes.

"You're really here." I whisper. I lift my hand to her delicate face and start tracing her features. I outline her eyes nose and mouth, and my fingers stop at her chin as I place a light kiss on her lips. I pull away and begin tracing my fingers her chin to her neck to her breast. Her breath starts to quicken.

"Spencer." she moans.

"Sh. I need to do this. I need to memorize your body so I will feel you all the time. If you ever leave me, I need to picture every curve and crevice in my mind, so you will always be with me.." I move from her breast down her to stomach and stop just before her wound. My hand hovers over it.

"It's ok," Ashley says. My hand starts to tremble and I don't know if I can do it. Ashley unbuttons her jumper and lifts up her t-shirt for me to see. There's a red scar that is slightly yellow around the edges, and deep blue and purple on its perimeter. She grabs my hand and gently places it on the scar. I gasp. My shaky fingers lightly trace the scar slowly and carefully going over the shape. "The doctor says it's healing nicely so I should be ok in a about a month and a half." I nod my head acknowledging that I heard her. Slowly I lean in and place the gentlest of kiss on her wound. I stay there with my lips on her wound as if my kiss could bring her some kind of extra healing. I look up and see her staring so deep into me that I feel myself stop breathing. Even though we hadn't expressed our feeling of love aloud I could see it in her eyes. "I missed you." she says sincerely.

I smile and slowly retrace he body with kisses; from her breast to her neck, her neck to her chin, and her chin got her moist lips. This time the kiss wasn't so soft. I kissed her long and hard trying to convey all of my feelings for her through one kiss. Oh God there were so many feelings I needed to share with her and by the urgency of her tongue moving fast in and out of my mouth, I knew she felt them all.


	17. The Sweeter Side of Spencer

To all of my readers this chapter is NC 17. So if you don't feel comfortable with lesbian sexy time it is ok with me if you don't read this. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thanks again to YOYOREB!! You are so awesome.

Chapter 16: The Sweeter Side of Spencer

Kissing Spencer is definitely the most perfect experience in the world. Her tongue is amazingly skilled. The way she speeds kisses up then slows them down makes them more sensual and chills my body. I love the way her tongue slowly explores my whole mouth as if she can find the answers to earth's most precious questions. I moan into the kiss and relish the presence that is Spencer. She smiles into the kiss and begins to slowly move more onto my body, cautious not to put too much pressure on my wound. As soon as she's fully on me, I can't help but let out another moan loving the feel of her body on mine.

My hands start to move down her back, grazing past her lower back and finally reaching her ass, and I press my body slowly and sensually into hers. Just that slight pressure against my hips causes me to arch, and she moan softly. She slowly starts moving her hips against mine. The friction of our moving bodies causes her to quiver, and I smile at the whimpers she is making. The whimpers turn into puts, and soon enough Spencer lifts up and straddles me; the teasing was too much for her. And the look in her eyes; it could've made a nun lose all her inhibitions and jump her. I'm sure my eyes say that's exactly what I want to do. I reach up to cup her face, and find myself staring for what seemed like hours into her beautiful, flushed face. Her wild hair contrasted with her softly drawn features makes me wonder just how someone could create such a perfect like Spencer.

She takes my hands and kisses each knuckle before sliding them down to her breasts. Just the feel of the erect nipples on my fingertips makes me even wetter than before. I massage and squeeze them equally, never showing favoritism. Spencer's sweet moan resonates throughout the whole cell. I start to unbutton her jumpsuit and sit up because I want to taste her so bad, but with Spence on me it takes more strength to get up, and it aggravates my wound, so I hastily lay back down. Spencer shakes her head.

"Don't worry baby, you'll have your chance, but tonight it's all about you." She tugs at upper half of my jumper and helps pull my arms out, leaving only a t-shirt on beneath. At a deathly-slow pace she removes the white t-shirt I have underneath. She looks at me, her hypnotizing eyes rendering me speechless, then unexpectedly attacks my neck kissing, licking, and nipping simultaneously.

"Oh fuck" I say.

She stops to suck on my pulse point before she bites and licks it. I hiss in pain and pleasure, which only seems to turn her on even more, and she starts kissing the outside of my bra. She puts her hands under my back and swiftly unhooks my bra, her mouth is on my right breast while her left hand massages and pinches my nipple.

"Fuck, Spencer. I thought you hadn't done this before." She looks up smiling mischievously then switches to the other breast. When my nipples had been tweaked and fine tuned, she slowly slid the rest of my jumper off and kisses me the whole way down to my mound. My eyes close as she kisses my center through my panties. I open my eyes and see that Spencer's jumper is at her hips; sweet, perfect flesh of a goddess blinds my sight for a minute. Thank you God for Spencer's sexy ass body. Spencer chuckles.

"It's all yours." She purrs as she slides her hands sensuously around her own curves.

"Oh snap. Was that out loud?" She nods. "Oh well. It's true." Spencer leans in and kisses me quickly, sticking her tongue in my mouth, then slides back down licking and kissing my scar along the way. She slowly pulls down my panties with her teeth, and let me tell you, it's the hottest thing I've ever seen. My baby is such a vixen. I feel her trail kisses in between my legs, stopping where I want her the most. She spreads my legs open further. I feel her even closer to my center as the small breath escapes her lips. I shudder all the way down to my toes.

"Spencer, please," I beg. She licks in between my folds agonizingly slow. "Shit" I hiss. A gush of wetness leaves me as I let go and allow her to control me. She quickly cleans up the liquid and continues her assault. Her tongue is rimming my hole; her nose bumps against me. Just like that she sticks her tongue all the way in and I arch up a solid six inches. Fuck. I feel pain from my wound and pleasure from down below; a nice combination. Spencer lifts up her head up.

"You've got to be good and stop arching so much or I won't be able to finish because you'll keep hurting yourself. Just lie flat and let me do the rest."

I nod violently wanting that release. She lowers her head and sticks her tongue inside of me again and again and again. I can't help but scream her name rhythmically. "Spencer! Spencer!". Oh God, her tongue. I can feel it in every part of me. Then I feel this slight vibration giving me waves of pleasure like an expert. She takes her tongue out and I feel one finger take its place, immediately followed by a second. She slowly starts pumping into me getting me and creates a rhythm that quickly builds up pace. Licking, sucking, and pumping; it's all too much. I can't take it anymore and I explode. Bright lights appear all around me from the climax, but Spencer doesn't stop there. As I'm working out my climax, she lapse up my liquids and adds another finger still pumping, licking and sucking. Only a few seconds go by before I come harder than the first time.

"Spencer," I say out of breath. "No more please, no more." Spencer slides up my sweaty body placing kisses along the way and finally placing one on my mouth. She starts to pull away but I keep her head there kissing her long and hard. I can taste myself on her and I have to admit it turns me on. I finally let go of her, and she collapses next to me. I can hear feel her sweet breath on my neck.

"I love you Ashley Davies" she breathes. My heart is jumping out of my chest, and I swear I'm sporting the biggest grin you can imagine. I peck her lips.

"I love you too Spencer Carlin." she smiles. Looking at her I can still see the arousal in her dark blue eyes. "Spencer is it time for round two?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"No Ash. This night was to show you how much I love you and missed you. Just know…" She grabs my hand and slides it from her breast to her stomach, underneath her jumper, and underwear directly to her clit. I gasp and moan at the same time. She's so wet. Spencer's breathing starts to become erratic. "This is what you do to me." I can already see her eyes glazing over while my fingers are in between her legs. She begins to take my hand out but I don't move it. In fact, I start to glide my fingers in between her folds.

"Ashley," she moans. "It's your night."

"Yeah it's my night, and I want to fuck you." I slip two fingers into her. Spencer moans loudly, and automatically she starts moving back and forth riding my fingers leaning over my face. With my other hand I unsnap her bra, and my lips attach to her breast.

"Fuck, Ashley."

I start moving my fingers faster and faster, Spencer meeting every thrust.

"Ashley I'm so close." she breathes in my ear, urging me to go faster. She comes and the cutest sound ever then collapses on me. I don't care that my wound is hurting all I care about is Spencer.

"Baby, I love you so much." she whispers.

"Me too, Spencer. Me too." Spencer kicks off the rest of her suit and settles in bed behind me. She puts her arms around my waist and pulls me into her body. I had never had someone hold me like she does, so needless to say I was loving the safe and comforting feeling Spencer surrounded me with.

"Goodnight, Ash," Spence whispers in my ear.

I can hear the other women walking through the hallways and into their cells, but I didn't care. I blocked out the world only focusing on Spencer's steady breathing. "Good night, Spence."


	18. Surprise!

Hey folks I'm back. I'm sorry for taking so long to write another chapter. I hope to be back with more, but I'm not making any promises. Please stick with the story. I already thought of an ending its just the getting to it part. Lol Thanks again to YOYOREB for her amazing talents. Enjoy!!

Surprise!!

Chapter 17

I awoke from my blissful slumber by the sound of a quiet clink against the cage doors. Slowly I turned toward the bars, and was careful not to wake Spencer. It was Aiden. I unwrapped Spencer's arms from around me and walked to the door.

"Ashley, it's time to check on your wound." I nod. He told me there would be frequent checks.

Aiden signaled to the guard to unlock the door. It made a buzzing sound then opened. I looked to see if Spencer was awoken by the sound. She just turned and curled into the wall trying to find comfort. Aiden led me down the corridor to the first aid room. The doctor asked me to stand near the bed, then lifted my shirt up. Her hands felt cold and I shuddered as she probed around my stomach.

"It looks to be healing well, but there is some slight tearing. It seems one of your stitches has come undone." I blush remembering the activity that probably made it break. "That's ok. It doesn't seem to have caused any major damage, so I'm just going to put some ointment on, then wrap your wound in a bandage."

"Ok," I say. She puts the cold gel on the sore with a popsicle stick then puts fresh dressing to the wound.

"Ok, Ms. Davies. I'm going to need you to cut down on moving a lot. Too much movement could reopen all of your stitches, and we don't want that to happen." I nod. "Ok you can go." Aiden leads me back to my cell.

"Today you're not going to do much. All I'm going to have you do is serve food, then go back to your cell," he said.

"What about outside time?" I ask.

"Look, Ashley. It's my job to protect you, and we don't need any confrontation between you and the other inmates. Besides, the girl you are looking for has already gotten her punishment."

"How did you…" I stammer.

"You really should talk to your girlfriend."

"What are you talking about?" I ask as my anger rises.

"Just know that Kyla shouldn't be bothering you nor Spencer anymore." Aiden walked away leaving me at my cell confused. I walked in to find Spencer cuddling up against my pillow. I sat on the bed and looked at Spencer, noting just how perfectly the moonlight washed over her features.

"Spencer, I've missed you so much." I whisper. I clutch one of her hands and notice the light bruising on her knuckles. "Oh baby" I sigh bringing her hand to my mouth kissing each knuckle. How did I not see this yesterday? I stare at her hand not noticing Spencer eyes flutter open.

"Hey baby." She must have seen the look in my face. "What's wrong?" she asks.

"Spencer, what happened to your hands?" She looks down guilty. Please tell me you didn't get into a fight with Kyla."

"Ashley, I…" Spencer stammers.

"What were you thinking?" I say, interrupting. "Spencer, what if she had stabbed you too? You might not have been as lucky as I was, if you even call this lucky." I drop her hand and fold my arms.

"I know, Ashley, but you don't understand. It frustrated me to no end to see her walking around free after she had gutted you, so when she touched me during chores I just snapped. She actually started apologizing to me; like that would stop me from putting my fist in her face. I couldn't take it anymore, so I just punched her. Repeatedly. It was the anger acting, Ash. You can understand that." She looked at me searching for any kind of reaction. I sat there dumfounded, questions running through my head. Should I scold her again on what a stupid thing she did or should I thank her for defending me? In the end I decided to pull her against me for a hug.

"Thank you, Spencer."

"You're welcome," she responded, kissing me on the cheek. I couldn't help but smile as I grabbed her hand once more.

"Now promise to never do that again." She pulls back her hand and holds three fingers up.

"Scouts honor. Besides, those punches probably hurt my hand more that they hurt her." I chuckle and pull her hard against my lips, glancing through the window to see the sunrise.

"It's almost time for everyone to wake up. When we get back from chores I'll meet you outside at our bench. I know Aiden wanted me to stay in, but I can't stay in this dungeon all day. He'll understand."

"Ok," she responds, "and I have some news for you."

I smile back. "Me too." Just then the intercom blasts out our wake up call. I get up, leaving Spencer to put her clothes on, and wait for the guards to come by and open our cell.

After chores I went to the bench to wait for Spencer. I was surprised when no one approached me, but rather ignored me as usual, but I was fine with that. I started getting antsy and wished that Spencer would hurry up.

I can't wait to tell her my good news. I spot her coming out the door with Chelsea. Just the sight of her brings a smile to my face. She parts with Chelsea and starts walking toward me.

"Hey," she says bending down to kiss me.

"Mmm," I moan. That will never get old. She will never get old. She sits down beside me and straddles the bench.

"How were your chores today?" she asks.

"They went surprisingly well. No one tried to beat me up or anything."

Spencer leans toward me. "Well, when you have a dangerous girlfriend, people know not to bother you," she says smirking at me.

"I thought I was the dangerous one," I say provokingly, moving my finger up and down her thigh. She stops my hand and laces it with hers.

"Not anymore. Sorry," she says cheekily and kisses my nose. I chuckle.

"Anyways, Spencer, I have some great news to tell you. You and I are getting out of this hell hole no later than five months." She looks at me with a shocked and confused expression.

"How?"

I proceed to tell her about Aiden and everything he told me. "Do you think it will work?" she asks.

"It has to work; there is no other choice. Unless they catch my dad they are going to keep finding evidence to keep me here. Besides, if I'm getting out then there is no way you are staying in," I say seriously. Spencer is serious to me. I cannot imagine her being stuck in this shit hole while I'm on the other side of the walls flying free as a bird.

"Well you don't have to worry about that," she says, and now I'm the confused one. "I was a little apprehensive to tell you because if I win that means I lose you, and I can't do that again."

"Baby, what are you talking about?" I ask. Spencer smiles.

"I have a trial in a month." My eyes brighten. "My lawyer found evidence on Paula, so I get a re-trial."

"That's great, Spencer! So you'll be out before me." I look at her with melancholy eyes. "But that means I wont be able to see you for four months." I slide a strand of hair behind her ear and caress her face. She leans into my touch.

"I'll come visit you everyday." I smile grateful.

"I'm going to hold you to that." I lean in and kiss her. If I am going to be without her for four months, I need to make every kiss from now until she is out as long as possible. I need to feel her in every kiss, and see her in every laugh and smile.

We lean our heads together.

"I love you, Ash," Spencer whispers into my ear.

"I love you too, Spencer. We'll be free soon. I promise."

* * *

It's been a week since our talk and we haven't left each other's side yet.  
After a long day of chores Spencer and I walk back to our cells hand in hand. Who knew that our happiness could be juxtaposed with the darkness and sadness of prison?

When the door opens I push her onto the bottom bunk and straddle her. I could be a little rougher because my scar was healing nicely. We were about to start kissing when I notice something brown sticking out from underneath the pillow. My eyebrows furl together and take it from underneath the pillow.

"What is it?" Spencer asks me. I read "Ashley Davies" on the outside, and realization hits me.

"It's the first package." I whisper


	19. The First Package

Here's the next chapter y'all. I'm really trying my best to finish this. I hope you all enjoy. Thanks again YOYOREB!!! Woot!

Chapter 18

Package Number One

I drop the package and scoot closer to Spencer, afraid to even touch the package.

"Babe, what is that?" Spencer asks.

After a few seconds I guess something inside her clicks because she quickly grabs my hand. "Is it …?" She stutters, her eyes widening. I nod my head. She looks at me, then the package, then at me again. "Well, what are you waiting for?" she asks.

"Just give me a second, Spencer. This is too surreal right now. I knew it was going to happen, but I didn't wholeheartedly believe it."

Spencer nods her head in understanding. She moves closer to me, laying her head on my shoulder and wrapping her hands around my waist. I instantly feel the tension in my body leave as I curl into her. For about two minutes we just sit. My mind is on fire. Everything leading up to this moment races inside my head. I turn toward her and place my hands on her face caressing her cheeks and lean in to kiss her long and hard. I pull back to catch my breath and look into her beautiful, flushed face.

"I love you," I say sincerely. "I really love you." She smiles widely.

"And I love you too. But you should really open the package. You're making me nervous!" Spencer says as she hands me the package. I precariously take the small box and slowly open the flaps. Spencer sits patiently by me. She supports me in more ways than she could ever know, and all I need right now is this support from her. I open the quaint box and notice a letter inside. I pick it up and look at it. The handwriting instantly catches my eye, and I recognize it as my father's. I smile and turn toward Spencer.

"It's from my dad." She smiles with me. I turn back to the letter and read it:

_My dear Ashley, _

_I'm sorry that you got caught up in all of this mess. I really should have raised you better. Here is my gift to you: after you escape I'm setting you free. No longer will you be apart of my sins. Don't feel like I don't want you by my side, because I do, but this life just isn't the life you deserve. Take my gift and take your girl and live your life. Don't try to find me; I'll find you. _

_Love You always, _

_Raife Davies_.

I give the letter to Spencer and lean back against the wall. I really needed to think. I don't know whether to thank my dad or be pissed off because he's finally letting me go. All I have known is the life of a criminal; no real family, and no real parenting. I probably wouldn't know what to do with myself. So how am I suppose to make it in the real world? I look to see Spencer staring at me. I glance at the package and remember that I still need to see what he sent me. I slowly reach out my hand to the package. In the box was a folded sheet of paper. I started to unfold it quickly realizing it was bigger than it seemed. A small piece of paper fell out of the bigger one. "It's another note."

_Inside I have left you a map of the jail. In order to get out of here safely you need to follow these directions exactly as I marked them. Memorize this, _

_Ashley. I'll send you my next package soon. _

_xx_

I unfold the map quietly and carefully. Anybody could be watching. I look at the big circle marked "you are here", and follow the map all the way to my freedom. It wouldn't mean anything until I had all the other packages, as he didn't really tell me how exactly to escape, but all I know is that I am one step closer to freedom. Spencer looks at me, and I know she realizes it too. We could finally be together at last.

"Ashley, our dream is coming true. Pretty soon my trial will come and you just have to…" she trails off. "Oh my God!" she exclaims. "Ashley, has this even hit you yet? You have to escape from jail."

"Say it a little louder, Spencer and while you're at it, why don't you just make photocopies of the map as pass them out to all the prisoners?"

She lightly punches me. "Ow," I say.

"This is no time for sarcasm," she says honestly. "I'm afraid for you. This is really dangerous, and if it doesn't work…" she trails off. "I don't even want to think about it." She grabs my hands and rubs then softly. "What am I going to do without you if this whole ordeal goes wrong?"

I pull her to me and hold on. "Baby, please don't be scared. I have thought this through and I know it is insanity, but you know what gave me piece of mind? My father. Spence, I trust my dad, so you have to trust him as well. He knows what he is doing. My God, Spencer. He's the king of the underworld and has yet to get caught."

"I know Ashley," she says. "But it has always been at the expense of others."

"You listen to me, Spencer," I say sternly turning her chin toward me. "I'm not just one of his lackeys; I'm his fucking daughter. If anything he's laid this plan out to be as easy as cake."

"Pie," Spencer says. "Easy as pie," she smiles slightly.

"I like cake better," I say smiling, feeling the tension dissipate. "Please just trust my father on this." She nods her head and pulls my hand to her lips. I cup her face with my other hand. "And please trust me. Trust that no matter how this turns out I will find my way to you. There is no other way this situation can pan out, and no matter what, I will be with you in the end."

I lean in and gently kiss her lips. "You're my light at the end of the tunnel, Spencer."

Spencer just smiles, and I swear I can see all the love she has for me radiating from that perfect mouth of hers.

"Well with all the excitement, I guess the mood has been ruined, huh?" I ask.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Spencer says pushing me down on the bed and straddling me. I smile up at her.

"Spencer can I…can I hold you?"

Another big smile came my way. She maneuvers herself in front of me and I swallow her up with my arms.

"You do know that this shatters any of the bad image you had left?"

"What can I say? I am definitely pussy whipped." I say hugging her tighter to me.

Spencer chuckles. "Yes you are."


	20. The Trial Part 1

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Owns nothing

Chapter 19

The Trial-Part 1

Ashley and I are having eye-sex during chores when one of the guards comes and tells me that I have a visitor.

"What's up?" she mouths.

"Visitor," I answer.

I hesitantly turn away from her and follow the guard to the visiting room. I walk in to see a man I'm not familiar with. His hair is slicked back and he's wearing a tailored black Armani suit. His brown eyes meet with mine and he gives me a sleek smile.

"Ms. Spencer Carlin, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Who are you?" I ask

"Forgive me for not introducing myself. I'm Patrick Jacobs, your lawyer."

"Right, I remember. We spoke on the phone a few times. Where are my brothers?" I ask, feeling uneasy with the man in front of me.

"They were not able to make it today, so I took it upon myself to come visit you. The trial is just around the corner and I thought we should meet to go over everything."

"Oh. Okay."

"Please have a seat," he says as he sits down on the other side of the table.

I pull one of the folding chairs out and make myself comfortable. He puts his black briefcase on the table, gets out a tape recorder, and puts on his glasses.

"Did Clay inform you that I have found new evidence regarding your mother?"

"Yes he did, but he didn't know what it was."

"That's fine; I'm supposed to tell you anyway. Before I do, can you please refresh my memory and tell me everything that happened the day of the shooting?" he asks, pressing the "record" button.

"Well, that morning Paula and I got into another fight because she keeps leaving her guns sitting out in the open. I picked up the gun and gave it to her, begging her to put it away before someone gets hurt. She was washing and cleaning the house at the time, so she had gloves on. I guess that explains why my fingerprints were on it and not hers." I pause—the next part was stuck in my throat.

"It's okay. Take your time," he speaks gently.

I take a deep breath and continue: "I get home from school later that day to see my dad backed up against the living room wall and Paula pointing a gun at him. I ask what the hell she is doing, and she just tells me to come stand by her. I refuse at first, but I hear her cock the gun, so immediately stand by her side. In a cruel voice she asks if I want to say any last words to my dad before she kills him. I try again and plead with her not do this. She says some smart ass comment about how she would have said something different, then shoots him in the neck."

I swallowed hard as I tried to say this next part. "He made this gurgling sound and slid down the wall. I knew that that one sound would be engraved in my head for the rest of my life. I was too shocked to even notice that she had put the gun in my hand. I tried to drop it, but she pushed the other gun into my temple. My grip became firmer around the handle. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks as she called the police. We stood there for ten minutes not saying a word to each other. It was all so exhausting and I sure as hell did not want to talk to her. Then the police come in busting down the front door," I say wiping the tears away with my hand.

_"Thank God officers," she feigns. "I was cleaning in the here when Spencer pulled a gun on me. She tells me that I make her life a living hell and that I don't deserve her father. She cocks the gun and tells me I don't deserve to live. My dear Arthur comes in from the kitchen right when she pulls the trigger and pushes me out the way. I guess she was shocked, so when she let her guard down I grabbed the other gun out of this little drawer, " Paula says pointing to the table with a hidden compartment. _

"They were already handcuffing me as she spewed her lies. I couldn't even defend myself because I was so in shock. I kept telling myself that it was all a dream, but it hit me when they locked me in that jail cell at the station. That's it. That's everything."

"Thank you Spencer. This will help a lot during court," he says pushing stop.

"So what's the new evidence?" I ask, curious.

"I'm not supposed to tell you until court," he says, gathering up his things.

"But you just said…"

"One more thing, this will be your very own retrial. You aren't piggybacking off of Paula; In fact that's not even legal—just wanted to let you know."

I don't even know why that information was relevant because I had totally forgotten that

Glen had told me that, but whatever.

"Spencer, don't worry about anything; I'll take care of you. See you tomorrow."

"Okay," I whisper, confused.

He signals the guard to come get me, and then rushes out. I have no idea what just happened, but for some reason I get this feeling it was not for my benefit. The guard cuffs me and walks me back to my chores.

Later that night Ashley and I express our love in ways we never knew we could. We strengthen our relationship mentally and physically, and make silent promises with each kiss that we will be together forever. Tonight would be the last night I would be with her before she escapes.

******************************************************

"Ow! Why do these cuffs have to be so tight?" I ask, irritated

"Why do you think? You're a criminal," the officer says in my ear.

"I'll take it from here," I hear someone say.

"I got it Aiden," the guard argues

"I said I'll take it from here," Aiden says, slapping my ass. I stifle a laugh.

"Whatever man. You always have all the fun," I hear him mumble.

"Ass," I mutter. Aiden loosens the cuffs. "Thanks Aiden."

"So are excited about your retrial?" he asks.

"You don't even know the half of it. I just keep thinking about how life is going to be when Ashley and I are both out of here," I say, smiling

"I hope you won't forget me."

"How could I? You've helped us through so much these past months. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"Just keep Raife's daughter happy."

"Will do." He walks me to the vehicle that will be escorting me to my trial. I get in and he buckles me in.

"Good luck Spence."

"Thank you Aiden. You'll never know how much you mean to me." The engine ignites, and the path to freedom is visible in front of me.

"So you're the young lady who has the retrial?" says the driver. I see him looking through the rear view mirror, so I nod my head. "You're a very blessed girl. Not many people get a retrial. Someone upstairs must be watching over you."

I smile at him.

We drive the rest of the way in comfortable silence. When I get to the courthouse, two officers immediately open the car door and help me out of the car. I look around and see reporters everywhere.

"Spencer what is the new evidence that was found?

"Did Paula really kill Arthur?

My lawyer rushes to my side. "Ms. Carlin will not be answering any questions at this time."

The guards escort me into the courtroom and to my seat. My lawyer pulls out a chair beside me. He leans in toward my ear.

"Just let me handle everything," he breaths into my ear. I turn around to see my brothers walking into the courtroom. Clay sits behind me while Glen sits on the other side. My eyes look at them with confusion. Clay looks back at Glen.

"What are you doing?" says Clay.

Glen ignores Clay and stares straight ahead. Clay puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know what's gotten into Glen, but I'm here for you baby sis. This is a sure thing Spencer. Trust in it."

I nod and look at Glen. He looks like he is going be sick. My head turns to the sound of my stepmother's laughter. "When did she crawl in?" I wonder. She walks past me to her seat. My attention turns to my lawyer; I swear just winked at my mother.

"What the hell is going on here?" I ask myself.

"All rise," the bailiff announces. Judge Ratcliff walks into the room, his black robe dragging behind him, and everyone is seated when he sits down in his chair—the steeple on the hill of the courthouse.

"Case number 4095; the retrial of Spencer Marie Carlin vs. Paula Carlin in the state of

California. Lawyers ,please come to the front so we can select who is first to start the questioning," the judge says.

The lawyers go up to the judge, and they converse. The plaintiff, Paula's lawyer, is chosen to go first.

"You may begin," says the judge.

"Thank you, your honor. I call Clay Carlin to the stand." Clay gives me a look before going up front. The bailiff brings a bible to the stand and puts it under Clay's left hand. Clay holds his right hand up.

"Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do." Clay sits down. The plaintiff walks in front of him with a glint in his eyes. "Smug ass," I think.

"Clay, where were you the night of the shooting?"

"I was at school, sir," Clay answers

"When you were at home, were there ever any instances where you would've thought Spencer would do harm to Paula?"

"No. She would never hurt anybody."

"Are you saying that," he picks up a book and flips through the pages, " and I quote, 'I could kill that skank bitch for marrying my dad,' was not reason to be worried?"

He picks up a little book. It looks so familiar. Crap—it's my journal!

"How could you not tell me they had my journal?" I whisper to my lawyer. He shrugs.

"A lot of people say and write things out of anger," says Clay

"Yes, Mr. Carlin, but you didn't feel any need to keep a closer eye on Paula?

"Sir," my lawyer piped up. "Badgering the witness."

"Agreed. Move on," says the judge

"Mr. Carlin, on February 2, 2006 did you not tell Paula Carlin to watch out for Spencer because 'she really doesn't like you.'" I could see clay squirming.

"Yes, but…"

"Mr. Carlin why would you warn Paula about Spencer if you didn't think Spencer would do anything?" he asks, voice becoming louder.

Clay looked down ashamed. "I guess I was a little bit worried."

"Thank you, Mr. Carlin that is all."

"Mr. Jacobs, would you like to cross examine Mr. Carlin?" the judge asks.

Patrick looks over his notes. "No sir, I do not."

"Okay Mr. Carlin, you may sit downs" the judge says. Clay looks at me and mouths 'sorry.'

"I would like to call Glen Carlin to the stand," says Paula's lawyer.

Glen gets up and heads to the stand. "We will start with something easy. Where were you the night of the shooting?"

"I was in town," he says with indifference.

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"I went into town without telling my parents." My ears perked up. He never told me that.

"Did you go home at all?"

"Yeah. It was the night of the shooting and I needed some money. I was about to knock on the door when I heard loud angry voices. I decided to look through the window because Paula and Spencer were always fighting about something. What I saw was Spencer aiming the gun at Paula. Then out of nowhere dad runs in front of her when Spencer shoots." I stare at him trying make eye contact. He turns his head and catches my eye.

"Why?" I mouth, silent tears streaming down my cheek. He looks away as if he hadn't seen me.

"Thank you, Mr. Carlin."

"Mr. Jacobs, would you like to cross-examine Mr. Carlin?"

Again Patrick looks at his notes. "Yes, your honor."

"Proceed."

Patrick gets up and walked to the stand. "Mr. Carlin, you say that you saw Spencer shoot Arthur, but you weren't seen at the crime scene at all; why is that?"

Glen looks to Paula and I see her nod. "I was in shock. My sister just shot my father. I didn't know what to do, so I just ran."

"Are you saying that you saw your father get shot, but you didn't think to call the police, so that maybe he could be alive today?"

"I told you, sir. All rational thinking had flown out the window. I didn't want to be involved with all of this; I had school to think about. When I finally stopped running, I did try to call the police, but they told me they had already sent people there."

My lawyer looked stumped. What kind of lawyer looks stumped?

"No more questions, your honor." He sits back in his seat.

"You may step down, Mr. Carlin."

I look behind me wanting to get Clays attention. "Clay, where did you get this lawyer ? He doesn't know what the hell he is doing," I whisper.

"Glen found him."

That's all he needed to say.

"I would like to call Paula Carlin to the stand."

Paula, in all of her evilness, stands and walks like an arrogant bitch to the stand. She goes through the same procedure done before with Clay and Glen, then her lawyer starts his questioning.

"Paula, please tell me what happened the night of the shooting."

"I was cleaning the living room as usual when Spencer comes into the room and tells me to turn around. I do what she says when I see the gun in her hand pointed at me. She rambles about how I ruined her life and that I was going to pay for taking her father away. I tell her to calm down and think rationally about this, and let her know that we could talk about this and she doesn't have to do this. She says there is no other way. As she starts to pull the trigger…." Paula starts to choke up.

"What a bunch of bull shit!!" I think, my hand gripping the side of my chair.

"Arthur runs in from the kitchen trying to shield me, but ends up getting shot himself." Paula turns to me. "What did I do to make you hate me?" Paula says crying.

That's it. I can't take this. I stand up. "What are you talking about? You killed my father without any remorse, you psychopathic bitch!" I scream. The guards rush to push me back into my chair. I thrash trying to get loose. "I wish you would die!"

"Order, order!" the judge yells. "Ms. Carlin if you don't get a hold of yourself I'll send you back to jail right this instant," he roars.

I quickly control myself and wipe the streaming tears away from my eyes.

"Now, counselor, do you have any more questions you would like to ask Ms. Carlin?"

"No, sir. That was a lot more than I bargained for," he says smiling

I'm so disgusted with myself for making a scene. I should be better than that.

"Mr. Jacobs, do you have any questions for this witness?"

Patrick looks down at the table and shakes his head. "No, sir"

My eyes close in disbelief. This could not be happening to me.

"Very well, counselor who is your next witness?" the Judge asks.

"I would like to call Spencer Carlin to the stand."


	21. The Trial Part 2

Chapter 20 - The Trial Pt 2

_Flashbacks are in italics_

Previously on Love Behind Bars…

"Very well, counselor who is your next witness?" the Judge asks.

"I would like to call Spencer Carlin to the stand."

************************************************************************

My eyes immediately go to Paula's lawyer. This is what I have been dreading all day. One of the officers walk over and escort me to the podium. I glance around the room and notice that the room is dead silent and all eyes are on me. My feet become heavy with every step, but it's too late to go back. I step onto the podium and sit down. The bailiff comes to swear me in.

"Spencer Carlin. Do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?" he ask.

"I do." I respond.

"Ms. Carlin you may sit down." the bailiff says and walks away.

Paula's lawyer slowly walks up to me making every step he takes look intimidating. A sly smile crosses his face as he looks at me.

"Ms. Carlin, how are you doing this lovely afternoon?" he ask.

I roll my eyes. How the fuck do you think I'm doing? "It's not one of my best days." I answer.

"I would think so, since you're on trial for murder."

I sigh shaking my head.

"Judge, badgering the witness." Patrick states not looking up from his notes.

"I agree. Will you get on with the questioning?" the judge ask

"Certainly. Ms. Carlin were you angry at your dad for marrying Paula McCall?" he ask

"Yes. She was never good enough for him."

"Bur your father loved her, shouldn't that be enough?"

"My father was blinded by that love. He could not see what I clearly saw the moment she stepped into our lives."

"And what was that?"

"She never loved him. All she wanted was my father's money." I sneered

"Please state what you think happened."

"Paula shot my father and framed it on me."

He walks to the table and takes a piece of paper from his briefcase. "The will clearly states that Michelle Carlin's inheritance will be passed down=2 0to her children. Clay Carlin and Glen Carlin will receive 25 percent while Spencer Carlin receives 50 percent." he says talking to the jury. "What would Paula need your father for if he can't touch it?" He ask turning toward me.

This question has me stomped. Clay never told me about the will he just said it was forged. I think back because all of this sounds familiar; not the question but the answer. Suddenly a memory I had long forgotten pulls me back in time. I was nine and I had just got done playing outside…

"_Mom guess what? The boys down the street challenged me to a race and I won!" I say breathing hard. "Clay told me I beat them by a mile." _

"_That's great dear. I'm glad you won. Mommy needs some peace and quiet right now." Michelle says. _

_I take off my shoes and sit on the couch. My eyes glance around the house I grew up in and linger on the doorway that has my height measurements on there. Pretty soon the quiet starts getting to me. _

"_What are you working on?" I ask. _

_Mom smiles and beckons me over. She guides me over to her lap and I sit down. "Sweetie do you now how much mommy and daddy love you?" I nod. "Well we love you so much that we want you and your brothers to live securely in case something happens t o us." _

_I frown not understanding where she is going with this. She notices the change in my mood and gives me an Eskimo kiss. My mood brightens immediately. _

"_This piece of paper I'm writing represents what I want you and your brothers to have." _

"_What is it mommy?" I ask. _

"_All will be revealed in time muffin, but please remember that in order to get this gift you have to keep being the good girl that you already are." She says touching my nose _

"_Mom, what will happen to my gift if I'm not a good girl?" _

_She smiles loving how intuitive I am for my age. "If that happens the money will automatically be given to your father. He will give it back you once you're a good girl again." _

"_Where will you be? Why won't you get the money?" _

"_Sweetie, mommy is sick and I don't seem to be getting any better. The doctors say I only have a short time to live, but I'm gonna live every second of my life loving you and your brothers." She gives me a tight hug and I bury my face in her neck sniffing her sweet perfume. _

"_I love you mom." _

"_I love you too baby."_

My dream world fades away and brings me back to the present. I smirk and look the lawyer in the eye. "There was also a clause in the will that you may or may not remember. It states that if I were to get into any trouble with the law my share of the inheritance goes to my dad, which makes her plan perfect. She kills two birds with one stone." I say smugly, very satisfied with my answer.

I look to Clay and see that he has a full blown grin on his face. I smile brightly when I happen to catch Paula's reaction. Her face shows no sign of emotion, but when our eyes meet I instantly see a twinkle in her eye.

I imagine us playing poker and I'm looking at four of a kind in my hand. I raise the stakes by putting more chips in and now I wait for her move.

"Ms. Carlin I have the will with me and no where on it does it state that the money would go to Mr. Carlin if you were ever in trouble with the law." he chuckles while handing the evidence to the judge.

My mood alters drastically. I know I did not make up that memory. The memory was so vivid it had to be real. I know this is exactly what happened. That's the forged will! That's what clay was talking! I start to protest when I'm interrupted by the judge.

"Ms. Carlin I've looked this will over several times and there is no such thing in here."

The jury gasp. Oh no. This i s all wrong.

"Ms. Carlin, you have quite the imagination, but if you don't watch yourself you'll be charged for perjury along with your murder count." he says chuckling. "I'm done with questioning your honor." he walks to his seat and sits down.

I glance at Paula and see that her twinkle has grown into half a smile.

I'm back at the poker game. Paula looks at her cards one more time. "I see your bet and raise you 100." she says raising one side of her face into a half smile. I sit there doubt seeping in all of my pores and try to think about my next move.

"Mr. Jacobs, would you like to cross-examine Ms. Carlin?" the judge ask

"Yes sir I would." he answers.

He quickly gets up and meets my eye. He winks at me and I squeal inwardly. The secret evidence that I have been waiting for this entire time is here. This is my ticket to end this stupid trial.

I flash back to the imaginary poker game and smile brightly laying down my four of a kind. "Beat that Paula!" Paula loses her half smile. Finally the game is going my way.

"Ms. Carlin please tell the jury what really happened the day your father was killed."

I recount the events that happened that day telling them how I came home from=2 0school to see him being held hostage, to Paula stooping down to my height to shoot him, to when she forced the gun in my hand. I tell every single detail to the jury to make them see I am telling the truth.

"Thank you Ms. Carlin. After that heartfelt explanation from a little girl," he says looking at the jury. "The only way to finally end this trial is to give you the evidence that will finally set this girl free. I have in my hand a tape that has Paula Carlin confessing to the whole murder." he says smiling.

I can already taste the freedom in my mouth. The bailiff goes in the back room and comes out with a black cassette player. Patrick puts the tape in and pushes play.

**You hear someone stumble then Paula's voice. **

"**Spencer you scared me. I didn't hear you come in. What is that in your hand?"**

"I'm sorry your honor this is not the tape I planned on using. If you would let me take..."

"Leave it!" The judge says sternly signaling the bailiff to turn the volume up.

"**Paula I'm tired of all the things you've put this family through. I've decided to take it upon myself to stop you since nobody else will do it."**

That voice. It sounds just like me. It can't be me because I don't remember this happening at all.Oh my God Glen has a voice changer. He used to play tricks on me all the time.

"**Spencer please, you don't have to do this. I love your father and I only want what's best for you." Paula says a desperate shrill in her voice. **

"**This is the only way I can set us free from you Paula. Believe me, you won't be missed." **

"**Spencer please!!" **

**Bang!!**

The tape stopped. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. All of a sudden everyone started talking at once. I was hysterical to say the least and then I saw it. When no one was paying attention to Patrick and Paula, Patrick nodded at her and smiled. Paula started laughing and I could hear her evil cackle over the whole room. The judge tried to get everyone to settle down by banging his gavel, but that was it for me. I knew that after that kind of evidence the jury had already decided my fate, so there was only one thing I could do.

I quickly ran over to one of the officers, adrenaline pumping throughout my entire body, and grabbed the gun from his holster. I pointed it straight at Paula who was still laughing just as loud as ever. Just as I was about to pull the trigger I'm knocked to the ground hard. The gun has already been knocked out of my hand and now I'm struggling against three fully built officers. I know there's no use, but my voice will be heard.

"Paula's the one who killed my dad! She killed them not me!!" I scream as loud as I can. I see someone rush toward me, then I feel a slight prick in my arm. My world instantly drizzles away as I close my eyes.

I'm back at the poker game waiting for Paula's move when the biggest smile appears on her face as she lays down her cards. Why is she smiling? The only way she could have beaten me is if she had…

"A straight flush Spencer." Paula says calmly with a sadistic smile

My clothes instantly change into my jail attire and my arms and legs are chained. I look around shaking my head.

"I win again." she says cackling as I'm being dragged off into the darkness.


End file.
